Todo Cambio
by Amapilows
Summary: Sasuke hace un jutsu prohibido... logrando que la historia que conocian hasta ese momento diera un giro de 360 . Entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Estaba caminando a paso firme no retrocedería esta vez, ya se había asegurado de que nadie lo seguirá, el dobe de su amigo se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage, así que suponía que no lo interrumpiría.

Después de caminar varios minutos se encuentra en el templo que pertenecía a su clan, era hora de cambiar su maldito presente y esta vez lo lograría ya habían pasado años desde que la cuarta guerra termino, muchos de sus compañeros murieron en esa batalla, aunque a él no le importase, siempre quiso regresar y cambiar el rubro de las cosas y ahora era su oportunidad, sabía a qué tiempo ir incluso se entreno para esto… para al fin traer a su familia de regreso, como el último Uchiha se introdujo en la cueva y se preparo para realizar el jutsu. Cuando estaba todo preparado comenzó a proceder con los sellos.

-¡Qué haces teme!- dijo una voz que ya conocía muy bien, pero el continuo ya había sufrido mucho y ahora él también quería ser feliz y para eso tenía que matar a Óbito y enfrentar a su padre así no solo su familia se salvaría quizás lograría traer a la vida a sus demás compañeros- Sasuke detente- hablo el rubio Hokage entrando en el modo senin, pero ya era demasiado tarde el jutsu estaba completo y una luz comenzó a rodear al Uchiha, pero Naruto lo abrazo y ambos desaparecieron.

Despertó en medio de un bosque con el rubio a unos metros de él, se coloco de pie en silencio-Dobe despierta si estás aquí es tu deber ayudarme- decía mientras pateaba el cuerpo del Hokage mientras este hablaba incoherencias dormido-aún no entiendo como esa chica te puede aguantar- dijo mientras se ubicaba primero debía encontrar a óbito y liquidarlo para así evitar el ataque del kyubi y la cuarta guerra.

-Hinata!- despertó gritando el rubio- Sasuke ¿dónde estamos? esto no es Konoha- dijo confundido.

-Colócate en modo senin necesitamos encontrar a Óbito Uchiha-

-¿Qué para que lo necesitas Teme?-

-Necesitamos matarlo para cambiar nuestro futuro, así estarán vivos tus padres, los míos y los shinobis que murieron en la Guerra.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto de forma seria el rubio.

-Tú también los quieres de regreso no?- observo la reacción de su amigo- a tus padres, a tu maestro, al Hyuuga… a Sakura.- Naruto sintió una punzada en su pecho, nunca supero la muerte de su antiguo amor, le dolía demasiado, aunque estuviese casado con Hinata y la amara mucho, aún no había podido olvidar a la chica pelirrosa, también presentía que su actual esposa sospechaba eso, pero ella también se sentía sola y cada vez que estaba en su oficina y se colocaba en modo senin para detectar algo, sentía el chakra de Hinata en la tumba de su primo, lo que le llevó a pensar que quizás Hinata había descubierto muy tarde los sentimientos que en realidad tenía por su difunto primo.

-No puedes jugar con esas cosas Sasuke- respondió el en forma seria, era muy doloroso recordar a sus amigos caídos, pero todos estaban con él, todos se mantenían en su corazón- debes seguir adelante teme.

-¿Acaso me ha servido de algo eso?, sigo solo todos los recuerdos me perturban mientras tú y los demás continúan yo no puedo… ya no puedo mas Naruto… y si tu no me ayudas lo hare yo- y sin más comenzó a correr por el bosque cuando escucho un derrumbe, esa era la señal que estaba buscando así que siguió corriendo, cuando sintió que su amigo lo seguía- ¿Cambiaste de idea Usuratonkachi?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Solo espero que sea una buena idea y no dañemos a nadie más- dijo con aire melancólico el rubio Hokage.

Después de esa corta conversación encontraron antes que lo hiciera Madara al chico Uchiha muy mal herido.

-Teme y si lo llevamos a un hospital- comento el jinchuriki- quizás eso sea mejor.

-No él debe morir, ese era su destino- y sin más término con la vida de Óbito Uchiha- ahora debemos ir unos años atrás y hablar con mi padre, de todas formas hemos cambiado el futuro- dicho esto realizó nuevamente los sellos y ambos jóvenes desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Aparecieron en Konoha, el pelinegro nuevamente despertó antes que el rubio, dejo que este siguiera durmiendo, el iría en búsqueda de un joven Fugaku, y lo haría entrar en razón.

Caminó hasta los campos de entrenamiento, y ahí lo encontró, aun joven Fugaku de unos 25 años parecía como si esperara a alguien pero eso a él no le importo, siguió caminando hacia él.

-Fugaku Uchiha- llamo al chico- necesito hablar contigo- dijo muy serio viendo casi con odio a su padre- es sobre tu supuesto golpe de estado que planearas con el clan

-¿Quién demonios eres tú para saber algo que solo incumbe al clan?- dijo el joven activando su Sharingan, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que el desconocido activaba una de las técnicas más poderosas de su clan… el Mangekyou Sharingan-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy el último Uchiha del futuro- dijo Sasuke cuando se acerco a su padre, quedando frente a él.

-¿Cómo es eso que pasó con el clan?-preguntó alarmado el futuro patriarca del clan.

-Fuerón tus malas decisiones que ocasionaron todo esto, obligaste a uno de tus hijos a matar a todo el clan, respóndeme algo ¿Esto es lo que querías para todos los Uchihas?, acaso querías que sufrieran, sabes yo soy el último del maldito clan, ya no tengo nada ni siquiera quiero seguir vivo, espero que cambies de parecer para que así no ocasiones la muerte de todos- el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a volverse transparente el futuro había cambiado, realizó un sello para mantener con él sus recuerdos.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto un joven Fugaku.

-Eso espero, y espero no encontrarme solo nuevamente- y con estas palabras desapareció.

- No te parece algo increíble Fugaku, estoy seguro que esto no es ningún genjutsu, a mis ojos no los puedes engañar, y si lo que dijo ese joven es cierto debemos hablar de tus planes- dijo la joven que logro escuchar la conversación entre los dos pelinegros.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Despertó muy adolorido, empezó a observar el lugar, sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar pero no lograba recordar cuál. Cuándo sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo pero su voz se escuchaba distinta, se levanto y se observó al espejo se veía de 15 años nuevamente, revisó su cuello no tenía ninguna marca del sello que le había colocado Orochimaru, comenzó a sudar frío cuando alguien entro a su pieza.

-Sasuke te está buscando Naruto, está muy alterado hicieron algo tonto, porque si es así le diré personalmente a Kushina para que los castigue- pero al ver que su hijo menor sólo la miraba atónito la dejo más preocupada- Sasuke me estás oyendo?- ninguna respuesta-¿estás bien? Respóndeme!- preguntaba una angustiada Mikoto

-Sasuke!- grito Naruto entrando a la habitación- ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, ya no estoy casado, no soy Hokage y mis padres y los demás están vivos, me acabo de topar con Sakura-chan y Neji- dijo emocionado el rubio.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada su hijo estaba con una especie de shock, mientras el hijo del cuarto aparecía como si estuviese drogado… hablando incoherencias sobre personas muertas, esperen un momento ellos podrían estar drogados, la pelinegra tomo del cuello de la polera a su hijo y al Namikaze y comenzó a caminar a hasta el baño y los mojo a los dos con agua bien fría.

-¿Qué les sucede acaso están drogados?- pregunto furiosa la pelinegra- respondan, no me mires con esos ojos Sasuke Uchiha!, que es lo que les pasa, porque si están drogados te juro que tu padre, y tú madre lo sabrán- sentencio la mujer.

- Oka-san- dijo al fin el pelinegro- Oka-san está viva- dijo rompiéndose a llorar sobre su madre.

La mujer se preocupo y dejo que su hijo se quedara un tiempo sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer, "quizás en el entrenamiento de ayer que tuvieron con Itachi los había afectado más de lo normal, a veces su hijo mayor se pasaba con el genjutsu", pensaba la mujer mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo menor. Cuando paso un buen tiempo les pasó unas toallas para que se secaran y algo de ropa para que se cambiaran y siguió con sus deberes.

-Teme acompáñame a buscar a Hinata-chan- dijo feliz el rubio- voy a comenzar de nuevo a conquistar a mi esposa.

-¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes algo?-preguntó el moreno mientras caminaban y veía la aldea, lo único que había cambiado eran las caras de los Hokages que seguían siendo cuatro.

-Creo que fue el chakra de Kurama quién lo hizo- dijo el rubio mientras se tocaba el estomago.

-Hmp… ya veo- volvió a observar el cielo, si sus padres y los demás estaban vivos eso quería decir sólo una cosa… su hermano también estaba vivo, eso lo lleno de alegría, realmente estaba feliz de haber realizado ese jutsu.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga los recibió Neji, por lo cual Naruto se le volvió a tirar encima llorando mientras el castaño trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-Aún no sé lo que te pasa maldito Namikaze- dijo molesto el Hyuuga.

-Discúlpame Neji es que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de verte vivo- dijo emocionado el rubio, mientras el moreno le daba un golpe en la cabeza murmurando un idiota.

-Estas actuando bastante extraño y dime qué quieres ¿por qué estás aquí?- decía intrigado el castaño.

-Me preguntaba si estaba Hinata-chan en casa?- respondía con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Hinata-chan?, supongo que te refieres a Hinata-sama, no deberías referirte a ella en ese modo Naruto, deberías tenerle más respeto, no por que hayas tenido algunas misiones con ella te da derecho a tratarla de ese modo, además ustedes saben que no vive acá hace mucho tiempo, si están jugando conmigo no me interesa tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo marchándose

-Pero Neji… a que se refiere con que no vive aquí hace mucho, esto está mal teme, tengo un mal presentimiento- se cuestionaba preocupado el ojiazul.

-Yo también estoy confundido, creo que se me ha pegado tu estupidez Usuratonkachi – dijo caminando- deberías activar tu modo senin para localizarla no crees.

-Tienes razón así será más fácil- dicho esto activo su modo senin y comenzó a guiar a Sasuke hasta una gran casa que quedaba entremedio el clan Uchiha y Hyuuga- hasta aquí siento el chakra de Hinata, pero siento el de mas personas- comentó desactivando la técnica, su corazón latía fuertemente a pesar de lo extraño que era todo, de encontrarse con sus padres, sus amigos y hasta con Sakura viva, él necesitaba la tranquilidad que le brindaba su esposa, sus besos sus caricias, así que decidieron golpear la puerta se escuchó un suave "ya voy", cuando abrió la puerta una Hinata que lucía lista para una misión con su traje jounin, pero Naruto no espero mucho y al notar que era ella se le tiro encima cayendo los dos al suelo y el chico besando a una sonrojada ojiperla.

- Te extrañe mucho Hinata-chan- dijo separándose un poco de la chica, dándose cuenta de que primero tenía una mano en el pecho de la chica, y que esta se veía mayor que él, como de unos 20 años- Hi… Hinata- dijo preocupado el rubio, pero aún no sacaba la mano de su pecho.

-Na… Naruto- sentencio la chica sonrojada mientras se desmallaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi esposa Naruto?- dijo una voz a la espalda de todos, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hermano, Itachi estaba vivo y andaba con dos pequeñines que lucían como de 2 años un niño y una niña de ojos violeta oscuro, eran una mezcla de ellos, y el chico estaba escondido detrás de Itachi mientras que la niña se le había acercado- Vamos Naruto dime que estás haciendo.

-Es… esposa?- mirando a una inconsciente Hinata.

-Naruto que demonios haces?- preguntó un exaltado y sonrojado Kiba.

-No creo que él respete a los camaradas ni siquiera respeta a los sensei, además no saluda- comento amargamente Shino.

-¿Qué le haces a mi nee-san?- preguntaba una sonrojada y furiosa Hanabi Hyuuga.

El rubio no pudo más y se desmayo sobre la chica, Kiba y Shino retiraron a los dos jóvenes mientras le pedían explicaciones al pelinegro menor, quien decía algo sobre que la madre del rubio lo había golpeado extremadamente fuerte, cosas que los tres chicos no cuestionaron, pero Itachi que entraba con sus hijos supo que era mentira.


	3. Recuerdos y dudas

Luego del percance con el rubio, Hinata se despertó enojada y pidió no tratar el asunto de Naruto nuevamente, se despidió de sus hijos, de su esposo y su cuñado, y se fue con su equipo a la misión que debían cumplir.

Naruto sentía que le golpeaban suavemente la cara empezaba a despertar poco a poco, cuando vio unas pequeñas manos que tocaban su rostro.

-Chichi… chichi- decía suavemente la voz de una pequeña niña, una tierna pequeña que tenía el aspecto muy parecido a Hinata solo que con su cabello más oscuros y largos, con sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus grandes ojos violetas- Dobe-kun- nuevamente la niña hablo y le dijo ese sobrenombre, el chico se levanto y se retiro de la habitación hasta una bebé le decía dobe, esa familia de Uchihas no le tenía ni un respeto aunque él fuera un Hokage.

Se detuvo cuando quedo frente de muchos cuadros que tenían distintas fotografías de Itachi y Hinata en diferentes etapas de sus vidas, de pequeños con sus respectivas familias, algunas de Hinata y su difunta madre (al menos en su "dimensión" la madre de Hinata murió al poco tiempo de tener a Hanabi), de Itachi con Sasuke, y así hasta que comenzó a ver fotos de la academia. Por lo que noto Itachi y Hinata estaban en el mismo grupo en la academia y al parecer fueron uno de los primeros grupos de Iruka-sensei. Luego vio una de Itachi junto a su equipo y su sensei (al cual no ubicaba), eran dos chicos, al parecer el otro también era un Uchiha por el color de sus ojos, había una chica de cabello castaño. Junto a esta foto estaba la del equipo de Hinata y se sorprendió ver a su madre en ella, la tomo con cuidado y vio a su madre con una gran sonrisa junto a una Hinata de unos 9 años, un chico del clan Aburame y al parecer la hermana de Kiba con sus dos perros pero pequeños, no dejaba de mirarla como era posible que su madre haya sido la supervisora del equipo de Hinata.

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar y siguió recorriendo el pasillo lleno de recuerdo del matrimonio Uchiha-Hyuuga. Se sentía dolido, debería ser él en vez de Itachi, deberían estar ahí las fotografías de él junto con su equipo de sus logros juntos. Comenzaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, en la mayoría de las fotografías Hinata parecía muy feliz, hasta que vio una fotografía de su equipo ya mayor, su madre ya no estaba y Hinata lucia realmente triste, lo podía ver en sus ojos estaban apagados, tenía ojeras y se notaba más delgada, también se quedo observando la fotografía mientras pensaba que le había pasado para cambiar tanto, para verse así tan demacrada. Siguió revisando y encontró una fotografía extraña, era la primera en la que Itachi y Hinata salían juntos, ella estaba en una camilla con muchas vendas pero sonreía tímidamente y a su lado sentado en una silla junto con unas flores estaba Itachi quien también sonreía.

-Dobe-kun… apa- Naruto volteo y vio a la pequeña niña con los brazos extendidos, suspiro un poco mientras pensaba que si hubiese tenido hijos con Hinata serían tan tiernos como lo era esa pequeña, así que la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la sala.

-Ya despertaste- Naruto se quedo quieto sentir esa voz tan seria a su espalda lo dejo con los pelos de punta.

-Ssi ya desperté-se giró aún con la pequeña en sus brazos- discúlpame Itachi-bajo la mirada triste- no quise faltarle el respeto a Hinata-chan.

-Chichi… apa- la pequeña estiraba sus pequeños brazos hacia su padre, el cuál sonrió y la tomo, mientras esta le apretaba la cara.

-Hana-chan es hora de tu siesta, Obito-kun te espera para dormir- sonreía Itachi sosteniendo a su pequeña- Naruto me puedes esperar en la sala ahí está Sasuke, necesito hablar con ustedes mientras acuesto a los niños, no me demoraré mucho espérame ahí por favor- Naruto asintió nervioso, de que quería hablar Itachi, comenzó a sudar frío quizás le iba a dar una paliza por haber besado a Hinata, o quizás quien sabe.

-¿Qué te pasa Usuratonkachi?, traes una cara-pregunto sentado Sasuke quién parecía muy tranquilo-

-¿Cómo que es lo que pasa Teme?-respondió enojado el rubio- he perdido a mi esposa- se sentó derrotado en el sofá, para después sostener su cabeza con sus manos- ahora quizás Itachi me dé una paliza por faltarle el respeto a su esposa dattebayo'.

-No creo que sea Itachi quien te hubiese pegado, tu ex esposa lucía bastante furiosa, pidió que no se volviera a tocar el tema, en verdad me sorprendió verla tan segura Dobe -respondía el azabache para tratar de tranquilizar al rubio que debía estar destrozado- Además Itachi no me ha mencionado nada, mientras estabas dormido se dedicó a ver a sus hijos, lo único que me dijo es que hablaría cuando tu estuvieras despierto.

-¿A qué te refieres con más segura Teme?- preguntaba con cierta curiosidad el rubio- Supongo que la personalidad de Hinata no debería haber cambiado tanto o no?- cuestionaba el chico mirando a su amigo que tenía una cara como diciendo "en verdad eres un Dobe".

-Claro que no tendrá la misma personalidad idiota, cambiamos el futuro las cosas no son las mismas, te das cuenta… tú no estuviste involucrado tan directamente en su vida… piensa Naruto en el pasado tus padres no vivían, por ende estabas solo, pero aquí nuestros padres viven, quizás qué tipo de vida llevamos tu y yo me entiendes?- le explicaba mientas Naruto comenzaba a entender de a poco lo que el azabache dijo, cuando estaba a punto de seguir la conversación apareció Itachi con unas tazas de té.

-Lamento haberme demorado, tomen una taza de té- los chicos tomaron las tazas que ofrecía Itachi y bebieron mientras esperaban a que este comenzara a decir algo.

Pero muy al contrario este mantenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera esperando algo, Naruto y Sasuke se miraban entre sí mientras bebían el té y comían algunas cosas que trajo Itachi, quien se mantenía sereno sentado al frente parecía como si estuviera dormido. Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos y seguía igual, Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse, mientras que Sasuke con la miraba lo desafiaba a quedarse quieto, mientras tenían una batalla de miradas el mayor carraspeo teniendo la total atención de los dos adolecentes.

-Bien creo que fue el tiempo suficiente, creo que es hora de que conversemos sinceramente los tres-dijo mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, mientras que los chicos (sobretodo el rubio), comenzaron a sudar frío por la tensión que se creó en el ambiente.


	4. Aclarando las cosas

-¿De qué quieres hablar Ototo?-pregunto el azabache menor, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo ante la extraña situación, desde hace años que esperaba volver a tener una conversación con su fallecido hermano, y ahora que lo tenía debía actuar con naturalidad, mientras que por dentro estaba que se arrojaba encima para ver si no era alguna ilusión hasta que…

-¿Cómo de que quiere hablar Teme?- preguntaba exaltado el rubio a su amigo- De tú estúpida técnica que hizo que todo cambiara- se tapo la boca con las manos asustado, él no tenía planeado decir nada y ahora Sasuke lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar, mientras que Itachi sólo se dedicaba a observar.

-Idiota como te atreves a delatarme gracias a esa técnica nuestros padres están vivos…-gritaba el moreno quién también se termino tapando la boca, algo andaba mal porque estaban diciendo esas cosas- Maldito Usuratoncachi- se tiró encima de Naruto y comenzaron a pelearse.

-Déjame maldito Teme!- exclamaba más fuerte Naruto mientras seguía peleando con el moreno.

-Suficiente… no hagan un escándalo están mis hijos durmiendo - dijo serio Itachi y con sólo decir eso los dos adolecentes pararon- siéntense -obedecieron al instante- bien así que… realizaron un jutsu?-ambos se vieron obligados a asentir aún sin descubrir por qué lo hacían – y eso hizo que todo cambiara – nuevamente asintieron – Sasuke – el nombrado miro a su hermano esperando a que prosiguiera – dime todo lo que está pasando con ustedes, y que tan graves son los cambios que hicieron.

El aludido temblaba estaba haciendo lo imposible para no hablar, y su cuerpo estaba siendo más fuerte que sus deseos, entonces fue que lo entendió… Itachi utilizó alguna droga de las que utiliza Ibiki para que los presidiarios hablara… estaban jodidos realmente jodidos.

-Tú…- comenzó el azabache sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, estaba obligado a decirle la verdad a su hermano – bueno yo…-suspiraba ya no había nada más que hacer- realice un jutsu prohibido de nuestro clan para retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar mi futuro- soltó lo más rápido que pudo y logro sentir un alivio que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, su alma comenzaba a liberarse de apoco. Escuchaba como Naruto le reclamaba por haberlo dicho todo de un golpe, y ambos se quedaron viendo a Itachi que lucía bastante sorprendido – te lo contare todo pero no me interrumpas quieres- el mayor se los quedo viendo cuestionándose él porque su pequeño Ototo había realizado un jutsu tan peligroso, y que cosas había cambiado con esto – Itachi – lo llamaba su hermano al ver que no respondía a lo que estaba diciéndole.

- Continúa Sasuke, necesito entender esto – dijo el pelinegro mientras se sostenía su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Sasuke le cuenta todo acerca de la casi aniquilación del clan, de la batalla en la que él había muerto, de la venganza que tenía planeada contra la aldea y por supuesto de la cuarta guerra shinobi y su mísera vida que tenía en el futuro dentro de la aldea. Itachi estaba atónito, él matando a su clan por un golpe de estado que planeaban, se lamentaba al saber la historia que había vivido Sasuke en ese tiempo, y la mayoría era por su responsabilidad, al saber que no estuvo ahí para él como se lo prometió a su madre cuando este nació _"Okasan, te prometo que siempre cuidaré de él"_, en el tiempo que vivió Sasuke no lo cumplió y eso le dolió profundamente.

-Lo lamento mucho Sasuke- dijo Itachi abrazando a su hermano – lamento si alguna vez te hice daño – Sasuke estaba sorprendido nunca se espero una reacción así de parte de su hermano, pero le importo un carajo que después el dobe de su amigo lo molestara por eso y abrazo a su hermano diciendo que no importaba por que ahora podrían ser una verdadera familia, que las cosas que vivió antes quedaron atrás, que lo importante era ser felices de ahora en adelante.

Naruto miraba con nostalgia esa escena, pensó que era justo que Itachi y los demás viviesen felices porque en su pasado no lograron serlo, y pensaba que tal vez sería mejor esta época, sus padres y la familia de su amigo estaban vivos, Sakura estaba aquí, y Hinata al fin se veía feliz tenía una familia muy linda… aunque le gustaría que hubiese sido con él, pero como decía su esposa _"Naruto-kun hay veces en que uno debe dejar partir a los que quiere, mientras sean felices uno también lo podrá ser"_ , ya se la imaginaba con esa sonrisa tranquila, como la extrañaría. Sintió como lo "zamarreaban" y vio a Itachi frente a él. Era muy difícil odiar a Itachi por algo que él no había hecho con alguna intención, además era muy buena persona como para odiarlo.

-Naruto te encuentras bien- este asintió- ahora tu respóndeme… ¿Por qué besaste a Hinata?, acaso en esa época era tu novia- se podía notar un tono celoso por parte del mayor, Naruto comenzó a sudar frío, es decir, él no se esperaba aquella pregunta. "Demonios" pensaba el rubio, como era posible que Itachi cambiara de personalidad tan pronto, hace unos instantes estaba triste y ahora parecía un asesino con la cara que tenía.

Pero cuando iba a decir algo comenzaron a golpear la puerta, Naruto suspiro aliviado fue salvado por Kamisama, Itachi fue a abrir la puerta y de esta se asomaron dos cabezas una rojiza y una morena.

-Hola Itachi-kun- dijo Kushina pasando a la casa- me he topado con tu madre y creímos que sería una buena idea visitar a nuestros nietos- decía sonriente la madre del rubio mientras dejaba unas bolsas en la cocina.

-Kushina te he dicho miles de veces que son MIS nietos, hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso si quieres nietos dile a tu hijo que te los de- decía la morena quien también pasaba directo a la cocina, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaban por las cosas que decía la madre la madre del moreno.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Naruto aún es demasiado joven para eso sabes dattebane'- decía enojada la mujer- además Takeshi, Hinata y Hana no sólo eran mis protegidos, ellos son como mis hijos, además que le prometí a la madre de Hinata que la cuidaría como si fuese mi hija, así que tengo la autorización de la abuela materna- hizo una pausa recordando a su difunta amiga – además Kushina Namikaze nunca retrocede a sus promesas.

-Está bien Kushina-san pero nunca lo diga frente a Otosan- dijo Itachi tratando de apaciguar las aguas en su casa- con suerte permite que ellos estén con Hiashi-sama.

Las mujeres reían entre sí recordando cosas del pasado, aún no habían notado la presencia de los dos adolecentes que parecían estatuas de lo quietos que estaban, hasta que la pelirroja alzo la vista y los vio, al notar el cambio que tuvo Kushina, Mikoto también miro en la dirección y vieron a sus hijos ahí quietos. Fue entonces que Mikoto con un pedazo de apio le pego en la cabeza a Itachi, mientras este que quejaba. Esa acción sorprendió a los otros que estaban ahí.

-Itachi eso fue por pasarte con Sasuke y Naruto en el entrenamiento ayer, estarás casado y serás padre pero yo aún soy tu madre, es tu deber dar un buen ejemplo y cuidar de tu hermano, y no atraparlo en un estúpido genjutsu por diversión– le decía la morena a un sorprendido Itachi quien trato de tomárselo bien, diciéndole a su madre que no lo volvería hacer y esta lo abrazada tomando las disculpas de su hijo mayor.

-Y ustedes que hacen ahí parados como dobes- decía la pelirroja mientras los miraba, los chicos se tensaron inmediatamente- deberían hacer algo por la vida a su edad el equipo que yo dirigía era uno de los mejores, todos juonin y se preparaban para ser de la elite y ustedes están aquí vagueando, por último podrían poner la mesa para almorzar algo- termino mostrando una sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste la historia, me gustaría saber su opinión dejen algún reviews... eso chaiii saludos :3**


	5. Un extraño almuerzo

Mientras se preparaban para almorzar Itachi hablo con Sasuke y Naruto, y les pidió que se comportaran de forma natural y si los veía en problemas él los iba a ayudar. Los dos jóvenes agradecieron el gesto del moreno mayor, y siguieron ayudando a sus madres en los quehaceres. Al cabo de un tiempo apareció un hombre moreno y ojos negros (Sasuke pensó en que era alguien del clan por sus facciones), tenía el cabello ondulado y la nariz un poco ancha, este sujeto abrazo a Itachi fuertemente y comenzó a hacerle bromas.

-¿Shisui vas a comer con nosotros?- preguntaba Mikoto mientras terminaba de colocar los platos en la mesa.

-Claro Mikoto-san, pase una semana con el tonto de Takeshi que no sabe hacer ni un fideo-exclamo el joven mientras Kushina lo retaba por hablar mal de su alumno- jajajaja son bromas Kushina-san, y ustedes por que están tan tranquilos- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y a Naruto- ¿Qué bicho les pico?- se cuestionaba mientras los "analizaba".

-Ya sabes lo que pasa Shisui, mi Ototo quiere que lo entrene pero no pudo con el de ayer- dijo Itachi mientras se ponía un plato para su amigo- además Okasan me reto por pasarme con el entrenamiento.

-Es que es verdad Itachi, si hubieses visto como estaba Sasuke en la mañana, esta vez te excediste con eso-resoplo Mikoto a su hijo mayor mientras servía los platos.

-Así que fue por tu culpa que Naruto actuaba tan extraño esta mañana… ojala no actúes así cuando entrenes con mis nietos dattebane'- exclamo Kushina mientras ayudaba a la morena a servir- ahora siéntense y tu Shisui ve a lavarte las manos para que comamos.

-Si… por cierto Itachi ¿dónde está Hinata?- pregunto el moreno al no verla en la sala mientras se lavaba las manos en la cocina.

-Tuvo que ir de misión con el equipo de Kurenai, como está embarazada le pidieron a Hinata que la reemplazara, y como esta su hermana menor en el no se pudo negar- le respondió a su amigo mientras se sentaba.

Cuando estaban comiendo Shisui comentaba acerca de la misión que había tenido, mientras los dos jóvenes iban de a poco obteniendo información. Por lo menos sabían que Shisui fue compañero de equipo con Itachi y que ahora era uno de los mejores ninja de la policía de Konoha, era un tipo alegre, un poco mujeriego pero al parecer era una buena persona.

-Hace tiempo que no comía tan bien, Arigato Kushina-san, Mikoto-san- comento Shisui satisfecho mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke entretanto Kushina, Naruto, Mikoto e Itachi limpiaban las cosas que habían en la mesa- y Sasuke tienes planes que más rato?- preguntaba al moreno menor.

-¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de pregunta?- en verdad Sasuke no sabía que tenía que responder, y como no tenía idea de la relación que tenía con ese hombre le era difícil poder darle una respuesta, maldecía internamente a Itachi "_menos mal que estaría ahí para ayudarme"_, pensaba el azabache mientras veía a su hermano como conversaba con su madre- dime ¿qué quieres hacer tú?- cuestiono el joven mientras el otro moreno mostraba una risa picara.

- Como aún eres menor de edad no podemos ir a beber, así que vamos con los hijos de Itachi al parque y ligamos con algunas señoritas- proponía Shisui guiñándole al menor- vamos si las chicas no se resisten a los lindos bebes de tu hermano.

Sasuke sentía como le tiritaba un ojo, acaso él y ese sujeto se dedicaban a "ligar" en sus ratos libres, es decir, él nunca había pensado en alguna mujer antes, las encontraba tontas y molestas (en su gran mayoría), la única que no caía en ese grupo era Hinata, pero después pensó que tanto golpe en las batallas le había afectado un poco para haber terminado relacionada con el dobe de su amigo.

-Paso- lo dijo cortante mientras el otro chico quedaba sorprendido, rara vez Sasuke no lo seguía en sus locas ideas.

-Sí que estas extraño enano- expreso el jounin observando al menor- quizás estas madurando- sonrió melancólico mientras el otro moreno lo quedaba mirando.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Itachi acercándose a la mesa.

-De tu maldita suerte Itachi- respondía Shisui con una mueca en sus labios- demonios aún me pregunto cómo fue que lograste conquistar a Hina-chan- ante esa respuesta Itachi se sonrojo un poco, mientras Sasuke lo miraba impresionando, nunca había visto a su hermano avergonzado, pensándolo más nunca había visto a su hermano tan… feliz?- alguna vez me contaras como lo hiciste o te guardaras el secreto a la tumba?, mira que a mí también me gustaría estar con alguien como ella.

-Hmp… aún sigues molesto- resoplo el mayor en verdad le avergonzaba hablar de eso, no porque fuera algo "cursi", si no porque era algo privado entre Hinata y él.

-Shisui por que no dejas de molestar a Itachi, se nota que esta incomodo- señalo molesto Sasuke.

Cuando el aludido iba a discutirle al menor, los interrumpió la madre de estos junto con Kushina, cada una traía en brazo a uno de los bebes. Mikoto le dijo a Itachi que era mejor que esta noche se quedaran en su casa, así podría ayudarlo a cuidar a los niños. Itachi le agradeció y dijo que irían antes de cenar para compartir un rato con Shisui. Kushina le decía a Naruto si se iría con ella, pero Itachi le dijo que aún necesitaba hablar con él, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera tan pálido que parecía un enfermo, "_aún no olvida la conversación… estoy jodido dattebayo"_, pensaba el rubio mientras afirmaba lo que decía el moreno. Así que tranquilamente se fueron las mujeres a la casa de Mikoto.

-¿Qué tanto tienes que hablar con Naruto Itachi?- cuestiono su amigo mientras lo miraba extraño.

- Ya sabes con el problema que hubo con el Kasekage, hace unas semanas hay que estar alerta Naruto es el jinchuriki del Kyubi, y podría estar en potencial peligro… Gaara-sama se salvo gracias a Chiyo-sama- comentaba serio Itachi, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se miraban sorprendidos- Shisui por que no vas a comprar algo de Sake, el que tenía se me acabo así podemos celebrar- propuso con una sonrisa que trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente.

Shisui no era tonto, además llevaba más de 17 años conociéndolo, sabía que esa excusa era para hablar algo entre esos dos que se estaban comportando sospechosamente, había algo que no encajaba- Esta bien pero me explicas todo después – dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a comprar.

-¿Hace cuanto le extrajeron el Shukaku a Gaara?- preguntaba un poco exaltado el rubio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que en esta época existe Akatsuki?- cuestionó alarmado el menor de los morenos.

- Hace una semana y media, su equipo y el de Gai fueron al rescate del Kage, y sí hay una organización de ninjas renegados llamado Akatsuki- relataba Itachi- por lo que me conto Sasuke en la mañana tienen el mismo objetivo que en su era liberar al Juubi, por lo que la cuarta guerra es un hecho inegable- suspiraba mientras daba la información- Shisui no vino aquí sólo para saludarme sino que me ha dicho que esta organización ya a capturado al Matatabi, es mejor que vayan con el Hokage y hablen todo lo que saben.


	6. Revelaciones

Hola, se que no he escrito hace días, pero tuve un problema, uno de mis parientes tiene una enfermedad por lo cual me quede cudando varios días, pero ya esta mejor. Les pido disculpas a los que siguen esta publicación, pero era lo que se debía hacer.

Este capítulo es especial ya que es en su totalidad un recuerdo de Itachi, es por eso que la mayoría del texto esta en _itálica,_ para que se entienda.

Bueno nunca cabe resaltar que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por que si fuera así, Hinata se quedaría con Sasuke o con Neji, pero menos con Naruto), eso gracias y disfruten.

Itachi se encontraba recostado en la cama en su antigua habitación junto a sus pequeños, meditaba sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, la primera conclusión que saco fue que ese día había sido el más extraño que ha tenido hasta ahora en su vida, superando con creces el día en que se "declaro" a Hinata, pasando por su matrimonio, y el nacimiento de sus hijos, su hermano había superados todas esas fechas con su desastroso pasado…en verdad si Sasuke nunca hubiese hecho ese jutsu… el no estaría ahí con Hana y Obito durmiendo, no tendría una familia, su hermano estaría solo, y él muerto… hubiese sido recordado como el asesino de todo su clan, aún no lo podría creer. Incluso no habría conocido a Hinata, y la segunda conclusión que llego, era que realmente agradecía que Sasuke hubiese hecho eso, si no él no sería tan feliz como lo es hoy, junto con su familia, sus amigos y su aldea.

Pero ahora había otro amarillo problema…

_"Mientras Itachi trataba de explicar la situación política que tenía el país en general y como eran ellos en esa época (Sasuke era uno de los mejores jounin que había entre los novatos de su generación incluso se le comparaba muchas veces con el genio de otro clan Neji Hyuuga, un poco mujeriego sólo un poco, Naruto era muy alegre un poco tonto, pero una buena persona además de ser el discípulo de uno de los legendarios sanin Jiraiya ), claro que al moreno menor no soporto la idea de ser catalogado como un "Don Juan", pero Itachi les explico que eran así por sólo tres personas: Jiraiya, Kakashi y por supuesto Shisui. Justo cuando terminaba de contarles el tipo de vida que llevaban…_

_-Sabía que algo raro pasa con ustedes malditos enanos-dijo Shisui mientras se tiraba encima de los adolecentes junto con un clon y les aplicaba una especie de llave- ahora me dirán todo, si no sabrán por qué me dicen "cuerpo parpadeante"-sentencio mientras los dos jóvenes tuvieron que jurar que dirían todo, Itachi sólo pudo suspirar por lo menos ahora tendría que escuchar hablar al rubio._

_Nuevamente Sasuke conto la misma historia que le había dicho en la mañana, ya agrego que en verdad no lo conocía y que no volviera a invitarlo a ligar por ahí- Esta bien total tú te lo pierdes-comento Shisui sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por el menor, ya que en verdad estaba impresionado por el relato de este-¿y tú?- cuestiono mirando al rubio- ¿cuál es tu participación en el relato del enano?-Naruto se quedaba callado en verdad que le respondería que él era Hokage y que vivía preocupado de que su amigo cometiese alguna estupidez, mientras pensaba en lo que diría, Shisui se acerco a Itachi y le hizo un comentario al oído, el rubio vio como el hermano de su amigo asentía, no le dio importancia y siguió pensando hasta que sintió algo frío en su cuello… un kunai._

_-Te he hecho una pregunta y aún no respondes, ¿cuál es tu participación en la historia del "duck ass"?- el quedo petrificado este sujeto era mucho más rápido que su padre, no había nada que hacer._

_-Está bien te lo diré todo pero suéltame dattebayo'- suplicaba el rubio mientras era soltado por el mayor mientras e iba a sentar mientras se reía ya que el chico había caído en la trampa, cuando vio que los dos mayores estaban esperando que hablara los miro y suspiro- yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del Yondaime Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki –bueno esa parte los dos morenos la sabían, la cual no les causo asombro- mis padres murieron el día en que nací sellando el Kyubi en mi interior- eso sí fue sorprendente, ya que los padres de Naruto estaban vivos, el que murió el día en que el Kyubi salió de Kushina fue el Sandaime, el dio su vida por la aldea._

_-Vaya eso fue impactante jamás pensé que Kushina-san y Minato-sama murieran dejándote solo- reflexiono Itachi mientras miraba al chico, debió ser duro haber crecido solo._

_-Si fue bastante duro por mucho tiempo, pero después cree lazos con mi equipo, y luego con mis compañeros y termine siendo reconocido por todas las aldeas ocultas dattebayo'- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio._

_-¿Cómo es eso que eres un héroe chico yanqui?, explícate- dijo un poco molesto Shisui- una cosa es que tengas talento en nuestra época pero eres un bocazas._

_-Hey! Deja de ponerme sobrenombres maldito narigón- grito el chico mientras se ponía en frente de Shisui y comenzaban a maldecirse, Itachi no hacía nada, sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso por todas estas revelaciones que están haciendo los menores, pero Sasuke estaba harto, estaba cansado solo quería terminar de contarle la historia para largarse a su casa a descansar._

_-¡Basta!- exclamo furioso Sasuke, su paciencia había acabo- este idiota que ven aquí fue el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi- señalaba a su amigo quien se quejaba por la forma que lo trataba- logro dominar al Kyubi, después de un tiempo fue nombrado Rokudaime Hokage- cuando señalo ese punto los mayores quedaron sorprendido. Sasuke miro de manera sádica al rubio, al fin había encontrado la manera perfecta de vengarse por las estupideces que hizo su amigo cuando era Hokage, carraspeo un poco y Naruto lo quedo mirando mientras este sonreía de lado- además hay algo que te gustaría saber hermano…_

_Naruto sospecho lo que iba a hacer Sasuke y se lanzo a taparle la boca, esa actitud fue demasiado sospechosa para los otros, pero hábilmente el moreno se soltó del agarre del rubio y termino diciendo- este Dobe estaba casado con Hinata en el pasado- sentencio el moreno mientras los mayores estaban boquiabiertos, y Naruto se encontraba en el suelo pálido._

_-¡¿Qué!?- exclamo Shisui mientras Itachi estaba perplejo- ¡¿Cómo es posible que un tonto como tú se haya casado con Hinata Hyuuga?!- preguntaba enojado- digo… como… por qué- ahora estaba tirado en el suelo lamentándose, que hasta Naruto tuvo oportunidad con su amor platónico. Shisui siempre estuvo enamorado de Hinata desde que la vio en los exámenes para jounin (tenían alrededor de 12 y 10 años), pero se hizo a un lado cuando su amigo comenzó a tener una relación su "chica", pero esto lo superaba._

_- Bueno… ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi, se sacrificó varias veces para salvarme, ella era un pilar importante en mi vida…- comentaba el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada, en verdad le dolía haber perdido a su esposa, pero Itachi no tenía nada que ver, como su amigo le había dicho antes, en esta época ella nació antes, Itachi era su esposo, y por lo que vio en las fotografías ellos eran felices y él debía hacerse a un lado y buscar nuevamente la felicidad, aunque le costara lo haría porque él es Naruto Namikaze, y nunca se retracta de sus palabra._

_Itachi se levanto del asiento y les dijo a todos que era tarde y que iría a la casa de su madre, que mañana verían como le daría la información al Hokage, que por hoy era mucha información, y se retiro dejando confundido al resto. Sasuke le siguió y lo acompaño al distrito Uchiha, mientras Shisui y Naruto se quedaron hablando un rato más en la casa de Itachi (al principio el moreno le preguntaba cosas sobre su relación con Hinata, luego le había confesado su atracción, para terminar hablando cosas pervertidas)._

Se encontraba confundido, como habría sido su esposa en esa época, y que haría ahora Naruto… se la quitaría, en estricto rigor, él tenía casi los mismos derechos que poseía, pero qué demonios estaba pensando, Hinata es su esposa, el daría su vida por ella y por sus hijos, ella haría lo mismo, no dejaría Naruto intentara algo con ella (aunque era realmente imposible, ya que su mujer trataba a Naruto como un hermano), pero en estos momentos estaba cegado por los celos, mañana iría a aclararle los puntos al rubio, solo tendría que esperar unas horas.


	7. Consecuencias

Despertó sudando, mientras dormía pudo recordar todo fue como una película, el de pequeño con sus padres, su madre con su equipo, como Hana y Hinata lo trataban como hermano, y como Takeshi le enseñaba cosas sobre insectos, mostrándose como un hermano mayor. Sus cumpleaños, los de sus padres. En verdad eran tantos recuerdos que se sentía mareado, los recuerdos de la academia seguían casi igual, lo único que cambiaba era que Hanabi estaba en el lugar de Hinata, Sakura estaba en la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi.

Le preocupo cuando se vio en el funeral de la madre de Hinata, la vio llorando sufriendo , observo a su madre y a Hana consolándola, se sintió terrible después de ese recuerdo, se mostraba a una ojiperla más fría, meticulosa, después de eso no la vio en mucho tiempo. Hasta que llego la postulación a los exámenes chunin, la memoria que tenía de la prueba del bosque cambió rotundamente, cuando fueron atacados por Orochimaru apareció de repente Shisui junto a Takeshi y Hinata (la visión que tuvo de su ex esposa fue alucinante, llevaba una blusa ajustada morada oscura debajo una red ninja, unos shorts negros cubiertos con una especie de falda lila, ese traje lograba mostrar su espectacular cuerpo), el recuerdo de esa pelea lo sorprendió, en verdad la Hinata de esta época era muy diferente a la que conoció, era fuerte y obediente, la dupla que hizo con Takeshi era formidable, era incluso más fuerte que Neji, y Shisui… nunca más le faltaría el respeto por Kami, ese hombre era muy fuerte (además que recordó las cosas pervertida que hacía con él), "_no te preocupes Naruto, el mejor equipo de rastreo y ataque está aquí para defenderlos", _recordó las fuertes palabras de Takeshi, _"recuerda que somos familia, y como dice tu madre… a la familia no se toca"_, hablo firmemente la chica de ojos perlas, gracias a ellos el examen se pudo llevar a cabo con tranquilidad y Sasuke nunca tuvo el sello maldito, es decir él nunca huyo con el Sanin, lo malo fue que esa vez Orochimaru se logro escapar, por ende la batalla que paso después con la aldea de la arena fue mucho peor, mientras él peleaba con Gaara, la aldea era destruida por Orochimaru, quien ocupo el Edo tensei con grandes guerreros muertos, además de los primeros Hokages. Después de esa batalla tuvo que ir en búsqueda de Tsunade para que pudiese curar a Rock Lee tras su pelea con Gaara, también a Hinata quien había quedado gravemente herida, por lo que logró entender fue Itachi quien la salvo.

La misión con Jiraiya de traer a Tsunade fue la misma, con la excepción de la aparición de Orochimaru, logrando llevar a la Senju a la aldea, que ayudo en la recuperación de muchos ninjas, su amigo Rock Lee había vuelto a ser ninja, y Hinata había perdido la visión de su ojo izquierdo, tuvo problemas al corazón, según la Sanin no podría ejercer cargos que sobre exigieran a su cuerpo, fue por eso que Hinata que preparo para ser sensei.

Luego de eso todo era muy tranquilo misiones con su equipo, un nuevo examen para chunin, las mismas cosas de siempre hasta que observo un día de descanzo en su casa junto a su madre, estaban en el salón mientras atendían a Hinata e Itachi…

"_Kushina sensei… con Itachi-kun queremos hablar algo con usted- decía la ojiperla mientras miraba el suelo un poco avergonzada, mientras su Kushina se acercaba y se sentaba entre medio de ellos._

_Díganme soy todo oídos- respondía la pelirroja mientras sonreía y abrazaba a los jóvenes- desde hace meses que ustedes se comportan raros, sobre todo tu Hina- señalo mirando a la chica mientras Naruto se hallaba escondido en la cocina viendo todo- me alegra que al fin te repusieras… por un momento pensé que… que no te volvería a ver… sabes que siempre digo que tengo cuatro hijos, y nunca me perdonaría si algo malo les sucediera…- decía la mujer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazaba a la chica quien también se encontraba llorando por las palabras de su sensei- tonta no vuelvas a asustarme así- golpeando a su ex alumna en la cabeza para después volver abrazarla, recibiendo una afirmación positiva de ella._

_Kushina-san- hablo Itachi para cambiar el ambiente- se que no me conoce mucho, pero como usted es una persona cercana a Hinata- suspiro en verdad le costaba hablar de estas cosas al moreno, y sobre todo con el rostro que lo miraba esa mujer mientras sostenía a Hinata muy apretada en ese abrazo._

_Si soy como una madre para ella- respondió la pelirroja- antes de que Hikari-chan muriera le jure que cuidaría de Hinata como si fuera mi hija… si tienes que decirme algo Itachi hazlo- menciono la mujer sabiendo a lo que quería llegar el chico, ya que mientras su alumna estuvo en el hospital se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba entre esos dos._

_Kushina sensei… no sea así con Itachi-kun- dijo la muchacha reponiéndose de los ataques cariñosos de su maestra- él es una gran persona pero le cuesta hablar con usted porque lo intimida- revelo la chica mientras el aludido se ruborizaba, y las mujeres rieron logrando que el ambiente se volviera tranquilo._

_No te preocupes muchacho dime lo que sea, yo no muerdo- contesto la mujer mostrando una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza, esto ayudo al muchacho para que hablase._

_Quiero casarme con Hinata- esas fueron las palabras que dijo Itachi, la mujer comenzó a gritar felicitándolos diciendo que los ayudaría en todo."_

Después de eso vio imágenes de la joven pareja casándose, después de algunos años y un par de rangos más por parte de Naruto, se encontraba una Hinata embarazada y a un Itachi muy feliz.

Suponía que todo lo que había visto era parte de las consecuencias del jutsu, ahora comprendía la vida que llevaba aquí, era muy feliz con sus amigos y familia, incluso Sakura le tenía respeto por ser hijo del Yondaime, además que esta no se veía tan enamorada de Sasuke, sonrío ahora podría volver a comenzar con su familia y ayudar a que Hinata fuese feliz con Itachi.

Naruto levante para que desayunemos dattebane'- dijo Kushina mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo, esta asintió y se arreglo para comer.

Mientras terminaban de comer tocaron la puerta de la casa, su madre fue a abrir dejando entrar a un serio Itachi junto a los gemelos, mientras la mujer llenaba de besos a los pequeños.

Kushina-san le importaría si cuidara a Hana y Obito mientras hablo con Naruto- pedía amablemente el joven mientras el rubio se atragantaba con lo que le quedaba del desayuno.

Claro Itachi, como me voy a negar- respondía feliz la mujer mientras comenzaba a jugar con los pequeños- vamos al patio Hana-chan Obito-kun- señalo la mujer mientras guiaba a los niños a fuera para que los hombre conversaran tranquilos.

Naruto necesito aclarar unas cosas contigo…-declaro el joven mientras activo su línea sucesora.


	8. Así fue parte 1

**Holaaaaaa**...

Estos dos capítulos se trataran de como Itachi se enamoró de Hinata, para que se pueda entender les mando un saludo a los que han seguido la historia en especial a : saiXxxxXX-Cinthya-hana-sai980-Meritania-Tania-chan -Minako Uchiha012 -nata2847 -Tsukihime Kou -uchihacecy .

A ustedes les digo gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten :D xau xau

* * *

Despertó temprano tenía que ir a la academia ninja, el país estaba en guerra… la tercera guerra ninja esa mañana había partido el equipo de un pariente suyo Obito, así que se había levantado temprano para despedirlo Shisui lo acompaño. Luego de eso su madre y la de su amigo los llevaron a la academia, era su primer día estaba emocionado pero no lo demostraba, llegaron al lugar donde habían muchos niños pequeños de uno años, fue cuando la vio por primera vez, una pequeña niña sonrojada y ojos blancos a su lado una mujer con Kimono con un rostro sereno y largo cabello azul oscuro.

-Hikari-san- miro como su madre se dirigía hacia las dos personas que estaba mirando, vio como la aludida se giro y comenzó a caminar en su dirección- ¿Qué haces aquí viniste a dejar a alguien de tu clan?- pregunto curiosa su madre, ya que nunca pensó en la pequeña hija de su amiga pudiese meterse tan joven a la academia.

-No… vengo a dejar a Hinata- respondía suavemente la mujer, y los cuatro morenos bajaron la vista a la pequeña nombrada quien se escondía en las piernas de su madre- vamos Hinata saluda-trataba de ayudarle con apoyo moral, la única razón por la que la trajo fue por insistencia de su marido el líder del clan Hyuuga _"Hinata debe entrenarse en la academia, nosotros como clan estaremos en los diferentes campos de batalla, ella debe comenzar su entrenamiento, mientras yo no esté necesito que se prepare"_, recordó las palabras de su esposo antes de partir, mientras su pequeña hija saludaba tímidamente.

-¿Por qué quieres ser ninja pequeña?- preguntaba la madre de su amigo a la pequeña niña, mientras las dos Uchihas miraban embobadas a la pequeña que no tenía más de 3 años.

- Yo… yo… quiero ser fuerte como Otosan… y… y amable como Kasan- respondió la pequeña tímidamente mientras las morenas decían que querían tener una niña así, y la apoyaban en su voluntad de fuego, Itachi también la quedo mirando nunca había escuchado a alguien decir eso, la mayoría de los niños que conocía respondía que querían ser Hokage o superar a los Sanin, _"ella es curiosa"_, pensó el moreno menor.

-Oye- se acerco Shisui a la pequeña- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos blancos?, ¿acaso eres ciega?- pregunto el menor mientras se acercaba al rostro de la pequeña, poniendo a esta última nerviosa, Hikari rió al escuchar esa pregunta, mientras que la madre del menor lo retaba por hacer esas preguntas, y le explicaba que el clan Hyuuga tenía el Dōjutsu del ojo blanco, mientras las dos morenas mayores le explicaban el por qué de los ojos blancos de los Hyuugas al pequeño, la madre de la menor se acerco a Itachi, y se coloco a su altura.

-¿Itachi cierto?- consulto la mayor al pequeño que afirmaba ante su pregunta- yo podría pedirte un favor- nuevamente recibió una respuesta positiva del menor por lo cual sonrió-¿tú podrías cuidar a Hinata cuando este en la academia?- la mujer pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara del menor- ella es muy pequeña, y es un poco tímida, yo no puedo estar toda la clase con ella y tú eres un muchacho en quien puedo confiar… ¿me ayudarías?

Itachi se quedo mirando por unos momentos a la niña, quien se había quedado con los otros, pero la vio girar y mirarlo fijamente unos instantes, y le sonrío tímidamente provocando un pequeño sonrojo al niño.

-Si yo la cuidare- dijo firme el pequeño Uchiha, con esa respuesta Hikari le agradeció y entraron a clases.

El tiempo que estuvieron en la academia lograron conocer a más compañeros como Santa Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka, Takeshi Aburame entre otros, él apoyo a Hinata como pudo pero esa pequeña lo intimidaba al ser pequeña y niña no sabía cómo tratarla, además que su amigo no ayudaba mucho ya que pasaba molestando a Hinata hasta que ella un día le mostro el Byakugan y le pego en algunos puntos, después de ese incidente aprendió dos cosas:

1.- Nunca molestaría a la pequeña Hyuuga, aunque fuese pequeña era muy ágil y le podía hacer algo.

2.- La pequeña ahora gracias a su amigo podía defenderse sola, y prácticamente ya no necesitaba que estuviese pendiente de ella.

Pasaron dos años después de eso su madre se encontraba esperando bebé el pequeño Sasuke, cuando nació le juro a su madre que lo protegería siempre, y luego llego el día en que a Itachi le informaron de la muerte de su primo Obito, eso le afecto mucho. Un día que se encontraba visitando la tumba de los caídos, sintió una presencia y giro rápidamente y se encontró con una pequeña Hyuuga con un ramo de flores.

-I… Itachi toma- le paso algunas flores, el se las recibió pero no dijo nada-son para tu primo- señalo la niña mientras se acercaba y depositaba algunas en la tumba y tocaba un nombre de alguien de su clan- yo lo siento mucho- y lo abrazo, en ese momento sintió como si su dolor y todo lo vivido en esa guerra fueran curados por el calor que transmitía su amiga, y correspondió ese abrazo.

-Eres rara Hyuuga-menciono Itachi haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara y saliera huyendo de ahí, al principio no había entendido por que se había ido tan rápido _"lo dije en voz alta"_, pensó mientras se maldecía internamente.

Luego de eso llegaron se graduaron de genin al ser una generación que nació en una guerra, todos eran muy pequeños y con una fuerte voluntad de pelea. Lamentablemente no quedo junto a Hinata, sino con Shisui y Mei, sus otros amigos habían quedado separados y se topaban de vez en cuando en alguna que otra misión, pero con los únicos que no se logro encontrar fue con el Equipo Habanero (llamado así por Kushina Uzumaki), en el estaba Hana, Hinata y Takeshi . Su pequeño hermano sentía una gran admiración por él y por su amigo Shisui, los seguía a todas partes le parecía muy gracioso ser el hermano mayor, su padre estaba orgulloso de ambos creció en un hogar tranquilo a pesar de ser ninjas.

Cuando tenía 12 años los postularon junto a otros 25 equipos de la aldea a postularse para jounin, y fue en ese momento que se topo con el equipo Habanero.

Se encontraba con su equipo esperando a que el examen comenzara, por lo que había entendido se harían selecciones de los equipos para finalizar en pruebas individuales, cuando vio que una mata de pelos enorme votaba a Shisui al suelo, para luego ser votado por otro perro.

-Vaya no pensé que los encontraría aquí al gran equipo Uchiha- dijo una chica que sacaba a los perros de encima- ¿cómo les va Itachi, Shisui, Mei?- preguntaba una Hana de 12 años.

-¿Hana, eres tú?- preguntaba Mei a la chica mientras sus otros compañeros se levantaban.

-Sí, tanto tiempo no nos hemos visto desde que nos graduamos de la academia-saludaba a sus ex compañeros.

-Sí que has cambiado ¿y tú equipo?- cuestionaba Shisui quien se esperaba encontrar con una torpe Hyuuga y un callado Takeshi.

-Hana no debes separarte del grupo- aparecía Takeshi con unas protectores en sus ojos y un gran abrigo característicos de su clan, el Aburame quedo observando al grupo y los pudo reconocer- el equipo Uchiha… pensé que ustedes ya habían ascendido a jounin- esto golpeaba el ego de los tres, nadie podía decir que eran malos, al contrario que un grupo tan joven como ellos fuera postulado a jounin era un gran logro.

-¿Y Hinata?- preguntaba tranquilo Itachi al no verla pensó que a lo mejor habría desertado a último momento.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- preguntaba una suave voz a su espalda antes de voltearse vio como Shisui se sonrojaba un poco, al girarse topándose con unos ojos blancos. Hinata había crecido ya seguía siendo pequeña pero ya no era sólo una pequeña niña ahora comenzaba ser una señorita, como diría su madre.

-¡Hinata!-exclamo eufórico Shisui mientras se acercaba a ella para saludar, para después caminar con ella para conversar cosas estúpidas típicas de su amigo.


	9. Así fue II

Tuvo que soportar unos 20 minutos a Shisui coqueteándole a Hinata, no lograba entender como su amigo había pasado de menospreciar a la Hyuuga a casi besar el suelo por donde ella caminaba, desde que habían entrado en la adolescencia su amigo se volvía cada vez más tonto por el género femenino, pero esta vez no podía negar que la chica le parecía en una cierta forma "interesante", por lo menos seguía con esa amable personalidad, y sus infaltable sonrojos, y tampoco podía negar que le molestaba que su amigo estuviese molestando a la chica, no sabía por qué solo se sentía molesto por lo que Shisui hacía. Luego de eso comenzaron las pruebas donde sólo 6 equipos quedaron de la primera ronda eliminatoria, de estos solo 7 fueron ascendidos a grado de jounin por supuesto que el equipo Uchiha se encontraba entre ellos, también Takeshi y Hinata, esta última sorprendió mucho a Itachi, nunca pensó que ella fuera tan fuerte, dominaba técnicas poderosas que le había comentado su padre acerca del clan Hyuuga, sin duda el ojo blanco era un gran rival capaz de ver entre los genjutsus, y controlar los canales de chakra, era como decía su padre "_son asesinos silenciosos, dignos para ser rivales de los Uchiha"_.

Después de esto mantuvieron las relaciones con el equipo Habanero, pero sus equipos debieron disolverse por los diferentes caminos que habían elegido, Hana se dedico a la medicina veterinaria, Takeshi postulo a Anbu junto con Itachi, Shisui se dedico a la Policía de Konoha, Mei se entreno para ser una ninja médico y Hinata se comenzó a preparar para ser la Heredera oficial de su clan. Gracias a la fama que consiguió el equipo Habanero como uno de los mejores en el área de rastreo estos siguieron trabajando juntos transformándose en uno de los equipos de elite de Konoha reconocido en las demás aldeas, además que la formación que tuvieron con su maestra les obligaba a mantener contacto entre si no su Sensei era capaz de buscarlos y golpearlos hasta juntarlos a todos.

Shisui quien ya tenía 15 años y como buen adolecente trataba de acercarse siempre que podía a Hinata (que tenía 13), le llevaba flores, dulces, peluches, en fin lo que le agradara a una chica, y generalmente arrastraba a Itachi en ello. Un día entraron ilícitamente al recinto Hyuuga su amigo lo había obligado a ir, ya que él sería quien diera aviso de que si alguien venía, además de que Itachi era mejor encontrando un chakra específico que él, cuando la localizo siguieron hasta el fondo del complejo donde había una especie de baño termal fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica se bañaría, trato de persuadir a su amigo para que se fueran, pero Shisui no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad y logró encontrar un lugar perfecto para mirar, Itachi fue a buscarlo cuando notaron que Hinata entraba al baño sólo con una toalla revelando gran parte de su piel nívea, de sus piernas y de dos detalles que se perdían por su chaqueta, a pesar de tener 13 estaba mejor formada que varias de las compañeras que tenían. Ambos se encontraban en completo silencio, mientras su amigo estaba absorto mirando a la chica, Itachi se encontraba fascinado ella era muy delicada para todo incluso cuando tomaba el Kunai y lo tiraba en su dirección, sintió un rápido agarre y cuando reacciono ya se encontraban afuera del recinto junto a su amigo quien susurraba una y otra vez "_nos descubrió"_. Luego de ese incidente se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a la chica, tenía la imagen de ella con la toalla grabada en la memoria, cosa que le costó sacar de su mente pero con mucho trabajo logro conseguirlo.

Un año después de eso se encontraba con Shisui regresando de una misión entre que caminaban y conversaban cosas banales alguien paso rápidamente sobre ellos entre los árboles, cuando se fijaron bien notaron que era una mujer, una kunoichi señalo Shisui, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando pasaron por sobre ellos Takeshi junto con Hana junto con los Tres Hermanos Haimaru.

-¿Qué sucede Takeshi, paso algo en la aldea?-pregunto curioso Shisui al ver el apuro del equipo Habanero, mientras el aludido volteaba para responderle.

-La madre de Hinata está muy enferma, lo siento pero debemos seguir- continuo corriendo tratando de no demorar, ya que cuando recibieron el mensaje quedaron de acuerdo que junto con Hana irían a entregar el informe para que la Hyuuga pudiese ver a su madre.

Vieron alejarse al equipo Habanero, prosiguieron con su camino llegando a la aldea y dejando su informe con el Hokage, cuando terminaron se fueron al distrito Uchiha, en el momento en el que entraba a su casa Itachi noto que su madre estaba a punto de salir con un rostro muy preocupado.

-Itachi que bueno que regresas sé que vienes cansado pero puedes quedarte con Sasuke y Naruto, con tu padre vamos al distrito Hyuuga… Hikari-san se encuentra muy grave por lo que me dijo Kushina no cree que pase de esta noche, además que Hinata aún no ha regresado de su misión- decía con los ojos vidriosos- No me gustaría que se marchara sin verla- termino dejando caer unas lágrimas, en verdad estaba muy triste la madre de Hinata había sido una muy buena amiga, y se le partía el alma al saber que podía morir sin poder despedirse de una de sus hijas, se sentiría de la misma manera incluso peor si ella muriese sin poder despedirse de sus hijos.

-Hinata llego… la vi corriendo antes de llegar- comento mientras se sacaba los zapatos, nunca pensó que era tan grave la situación de la madre de su amiga, aquella mujer que siempre lucía tan serena… "_¿tú podrías cuidar a Hinata cuando este en la academia? ella es muy pequeña, y es un poco tímida, yo no puedo estar toda la clase con ella y tú eres un muchacho en quien puedo confiar… ¿me ayudarías?_", no supo por qué recordó eso, pero sabía que no podría dejar a una amiga como Hinata sola en un momento como ese, además ella lo apoyo cuando murió su primo él debía hacer lo mismo por ella dar su consuelo en un momento tan amargo, así que se volvió a colocar los zapatos- No creo que me pueda quedar con Sasuke madre, Hinata es mi amiga debo estar con ella si se encuentra en un mal momento- subió la mirada y vio como abrían la puerta.

-Itachi tenemos que acompañar a Hinata-chan en este momento- decía impulsivamente su amigo quien se veía afectado con la noticia de su enamorada, y él debía estar ahí para cualquier cosa- apresúrate y vamos.

-Nii-san- se escucho una voz feliz tras el moreno mayor- que bueno que llegaste así podremos entrenar juntos- mencionaba el pequeño ilusionado de mostrarle lo poderoso que era su hermano al dobe de su amigo quien siempre le presumía que tenía a 5 personas que lo entrenaban su madre, su padre Hokage y el equipo de su madre de vez en cuando- te lo digo dobe- se giro mirando al rubio- mi hermano es mucho más fuerte que el equipo que entreno tu madre.

- Eso es mentira Takeshi- nii y Hinata- nee son muy fuerte, incluso pueden hacer invocaciones, además Hana-nee puede transformarse en un perro gigante de 3 cabezas-dijo el rubio para no quedar mal frente a su amigo, aunque sabía bien que Itachi y Shisui eran muy fuertes, eso se lo había escuchado a su padre en una cena.

- Sasuke, Naruto- suspiro la madre del joven- Itachi no podrá entrenar con ustedes ahora debemos ir a la casa de Hikari-san, ella se encuentra muy delicada con tu hermano iremos a ver a la familia Hyuuga para darles nuestro apoyo- trato de sonar muy tranquila- necesito que te quedes en casa con Naruto y te portes bien ¿puedo contar contigo?- observo como su hijo iba a refutar su petición pero después de unos segundo afirmo sin decir nada, sabía que estaba molesto siempre quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, pero ahora debía entender en la problemática que estaban le agradeció el gesto y partió a la mansión Hyuuga junto a los dos jóvenes.

Al llegar se encontraron con Kushina quien estaba con el resto de equipo explicándole la situación de la madre de su alumna se veía muy angustiada y afligida, pasaron sa saludar al abuelo de Hinata ya que ella se encontraba en la habitación donde estaba su madre junto con Hiashi y Hanabi, luego se volvieron a reunir con el equipo habanero.

-Mikoto… siento que Hikari estaba esperando a que llegara Hinata para partir- mencionaba la mujer al borde de las lágrimas- me siento terrible, Hinata no debió ir a esa misión… nunca pensé que estuviese tan grave.

- Lo sé Kushina es una situación terrible, pero Hikari-san sabe el rol que tienen Hinata y Hanabi… hay que agradecer que está aquí y puede estar lo que queda con su madre, como buenas- no alcanzo a terminar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría mostrando a una angustiada heredera.

-¿Dónde está el médico? por favor oka-san esta…- gritaba angustiada mientras el aludido corría a la habitación donde Hiashi trataba de insertar chakra en el cuerpo agónico de su mujer.

Pasaron algunos minutos que para los que estaban en el pasillo fueron una eternidad, hasta que salió un pálido Hiashi diciendo "_está muerta"._ El equipo habanero entro solo para encontrar a unas desconsoladas hermanas llorando junto al cuerpo inerte de su madre. Fue un momento terrible Itachi trato de acercarse a la chica pero ella no sé movía de su sitio, Kushina trataba de consolarla mientras Hana contenía a la pequeña Hanabi, su madre estaba junto con Hiashi dando el pésame y tratando de apoyar al demacrado hombre que trataba de mantener a duras penas su fachada fría.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta habían pasado 2 días de la muerte de su madre y Hinata seguía tan mal como ese fatídico día, estaban en el funeral dando las condolencias al patriarca quien tenía una máscara de total frialdad en su rostro, aunque sus hijas estaban destrozadas, el les decía por lo bajo sobre todo a Hinata que eran ninjas y que no debían mostrar sus emociones menos si eran del clan Hyuuga. Itachi llego con las mismas flores blancas que alguna vez Hinata le entrego en un momento similar espero a que estuviese sin tanta gente alrededor y camino hacía ella.

-Hinata…- se acerco el joven tratando de entregar las flores, cuando la chica subió su mirada Itachi se quedo helado sus ojos transmitían tanto dolor, además de que estaban hinchados y con ojeras para él la Hyuuga siempre había sido un libro abierto siempre inocente y sincera, era una persona que siempre tenía palabras y gestos para las otras personas que lograban llenar algo que les hacía falta, dejo las flores a un lado y sostuvo su mano, ahora era su turno de reconfortarla- lo siento mucho… sé como siente- la chica no soporto y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, colocando muy nervioso al Uchiha que no sabía qué hacer… hasta que recordó cuando Hinata lo reconforto en la tumba de su primo, la levanto rápidamente y la abrazo… sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabeza- está bien que seamos shinobis Hyuuga, pero ante todo somos personas que sentimos dolor, nadie pude decir que te lo guardes eso es aún más doloroso debes desahogarte… cuando murió Obito tu estuviste ahí para mi… ahora yo estoy aquí para ayudarte- la chica no soporto y continuó llorando sobre el pecho de su amigo, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto, pero sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que se dejo consolar por él.

-Odio ser un Shinobi Itachi-kun… lo odio tanto… lo único que nos rodea es muerte y desesperación… ya no lo soporto- decía una dolida chica que seguía aferrada a Itachi como si se fuese a caer- estoy tan cansa…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando se había desmayado.

-Hinata?- al sentir como la chica estaba perdiendo fuerza se dio cuenta que se había desmayado, la acomodo entre sus brazos y trato de buscar ayuda encontrándose con Kō Hyuuga.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué sucedió Itachi-san?- pregunto preocupado al ver a la joven inconsciente en los brazos del Uchiha.

-Se ha desmayado… supongo que con toda la situación no ha descansado bien… necesita reposo me ayudas a llevarla a su recamara.

-Itachi-san si quieres yo me encargo y la llevo a su recamara- trato de razonar con el Uchiha, como parte del Bouke debía encargarse de cuidar a Hinata, aunque sabía el prestigio que tenía Itachi de ser reconocido como una persona seria y de confianza a pesar de ser tan joven, no era como su amigo Shisui si la hubiese traído él estarían claramente en otro tipo de dialogo.

-Podríamos estar discutiendo quien la lleva a su recamara… o podríamos caminar a su habitación para que descanse… no crees Kō? No pienso hacer nada incorrecto- afirmando a la chica para que notara la urgencia en sus palabras, vio como el Hyuuga suspiro y comenzó a caminar guiando a Itachi al cuarto de Hinata. Cuando llegaron la deposito sobre la cama delicadamente- deberías ver si hay un médico en realidad no es muy común que alguien se desmaye porque sí, a lo mejor puede estar enferma- señalo terminando de acomodar a la Hyuuga.

-Iré a buscar uno quédate un momento con ella por favor- notando que las palabras de Itachi eran ciertas Hinata no solía desmayarse y lo más probable era que estuviese débil por lo acontecido con su madre.

Itachi miro un momento la habitación de Hinata, tenía fotos de ella junto con su equipo, también de sus padres, algunas con Hana, Kushina y el pequeño Naruto que jugaba con las gafas de Takeshi. También con una pequeña bebé Hanabi, y una muy formal con su padre. Había escuchado grandes historias de lo fuerte que era Hinata, recordó lo que dijo Naruto unos días antes en su casa "_Eso es mentira Takeshi- nii y Hinata- nee son muy fuerte, incluso pueden hacer invocaciones"_, la Hyuuga estaba comenzando ser nombrada como Karashishi-hime (ya que logro invocar a los perros guardianes de Buddha conocidos como Karashishi, considerados una invocación tan poderosa como los gigantes de los Sanin, logrando traer a "A" y "Um", las fuerzas celestiales que son parte de la cultura Hyuuga el Ying y el Yang). Noto como en el fondo de su escritorio había una fotografía donde salían ambos cuando recién entraron a la academia e Itachi no se separaba mucho de Hinata para cuidarla como se lo había prometido a la madre de esta, nunca podría olvidar cuando su madre los vio juntos la primera vez y comenzó a molestarlo junto a la madre de Shisui y lograron sacarle una foto con Hinata sonrojada y de la mano, su madre saco 2 copias una para ella y la otra para Hikari-san, sonrió ante aquel recuerdo habían sido muy felices de niños.

-I…Itachi-kun- se encontraba desorientada lo último que se acordaba era que estaba conversando con Itachi y después todo se volvía negro…

Cuando la sintió hablar giro a ver a la chica que tenía una mano tapando sus ojos, por inercia se acerco, se sentó en la cama y se la quito del rostro lucía más pálida de lo normal, hizo las consultas adecuadas ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿necesitas agua?, cosas de ese estilo la chica no respondía mucho estaba con la mirada perdida fue cuando se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la mano de la joven.

-Itachi-kun tu mano es tan cálida… por favor no te vaya aún- le pedía al Uchiha mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre la del muchacho- tu mano siempre me ha hecho sentir segura- entrelazo sus dedos con los de Itachi, quien estaba levemente sonrojado.

-Descuida… no me iré aún supongo que para eso somos amigos Hyuuga- señalaba el moreno apretando también la mano de la joven sacando una pequeña sonrisa en ella recibiendo un leve "_Hai" _ por parte de esta, quien parecía como si dormitara.

-Yo debí haber aprovechado más el tiempo con mi madre… sabía que estaba enferma pero de todas maneras acepte ir… me siento culpable… siempre he preferido el deber antes del querer- mencionaba mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro, siempre había pensado en el honor de la familia antes que el amor hacía esta, llego a pensar que todo era parte del Karma, ese es el castigo por no haber sido más responsable con su hermana y con su madre, también creía que era en parte un castigo para su padre, ya que por un "error" que cometió su tío Hizashi había muerto años atrás.

-No deberías culparte, es parte de nuestro trabajo para mantener la paz debemos sacrificar algo importante- respondía mientras limpiaba con su otra mano las lágrimas de la chica- tu madre estará siempre contigo, así como todos las personas que queremos y ya no están con nosotros- refiriéndose a su primo y a otros parientes que han muerto en el transcurso del tiempo- es difícil pero debemos honrarlos cuidando nuestra aldea y las futuras generaciones- cuando termino Hinata lloró con más ganas diciendo que le hubiese gustado que su madre hubiese conocido a sus hijos, el moreno no sabía qué hacer, sentía que cada vez que hablaba lo arruinaba- discúlpame Hyuuga… no quise ponerte triste- suspiro- en realidad no sé como apoyarte en un momento como este, lo único que puedo decirte es que estaré siempre que me necesites- sorprendiendo a la chica que se sonrojo por lo que había dicho Itachi.

-¿Porqué eres así conmigo?- cuestiono sentándose en la cama sin soltarle la mano y mirándolo fijamente, trataba de analizar el comportamiento de este, es decir él siempre se había preocupado por ella sobre todo cuando recién habían entrado a la academia, pero la duda que tenía era ¿porqué el siempre quería estar ahí para ella?- tratas de mostrarte siempre frío con todos, siempre me has llamado por mi apellido, nunca por mi nombre… y ahora me dices que estarás ahí para mi… no logro entenderte-termino para estar muy cerca de él.

Itachi estaba nervioso nunca lo había pensado, pero por Hinata siempre se había preocupado incluso más que su compañera de equipo Mei, desde que la había visto la primera vez, la pureza de sus ojos, el calor de su sonrisa, la paz que sentía cuando estaba con ella, sus sonrojos y su suave personalidad, él quería proteger eso y ahora al tenerla frente de él tan cerca de su rostro con una de sus manos aún entrelazadas entendió que ella era especial para él, claro que aún no entendía en qué forma pero siempre lo había sido, sólo que por su personalidad introvertida de ser no lo había notado… pero que pasaría si él se sentía atraído de la misma forma que Shisui, era su mejor amigo y algo así podría poner en peligro la amistad que llevaban, o que tal si la chica no sentía lo mismo… fue cuando miró sus ojos y vio sólo dolor, comprendió que este no era momento para hablar de esas cosas, ya bastante tenía la ojiperla con la muerte de su madre para llenarle la cabeza con sus dudas, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse se separaron y vieron como Kō entraba con su antigua compañera de equipo Mei (quién era ninja médico), notó la mirada de sorpresa de la última, entonces soltó la mano de la chica para alejarse de ella, sintiendo como la Hyuuga lo miraba aún esperando una respuesta pero no dijo nada y comenzó a ser revisada por Mei, luego de ese encuentro Itachi noto que Hinata comenzaba a huir de él, cada vez que lo veía tenía una excusa para salir corriendo de ahí, incluso hacía lo mismo con Shisui sólo que su amigo era mucho más persistente que él. Notó como de a poco la personalidad cálida de la chica había cambiado por una fría, así que decidió continuar con su vida normal, seguir con sus misiones de Anbu y sus preocupaciones diarias, supuso que lo que sucedió con Hinata había sido una mala pasada de su mente, que por un momento sus sentimientos le habían hecho una mala jugada, pero existía otro problema le enojaba toda esta situación, que la chica huyera de él cada vez que lo veía, eso lo tenía molesto no entendía por qué la Hyuuga hacía eso, sentía que era un tonto por que no podía negar lo frustrado que estaba con la actitud que la joven tenía con él, trataba de no pensar en ello pero de una u otra forma terminaba con la imagen de la pelinegra corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de él.


	10. Así fue III

Transcurrieron unos seis meses en los que estuvieron en esa situación, cuando un día lo citaron a la oficina del Hokage como Anbu, al llegar noto otros 2 del escuadrón de rastreo junto con una jounin no noto quien era hasta que se coloco al lado del Anbu con máscara de tigre, dándose cuenta de que era Hinata Hyuuga, mantuvo su compostura habitual esperando las ordenes del Yondaime.

-Tengo una misión de rango S para ustedes, deben encontrar Kisame Hoshigaki, su deber no es pelear contra él sólo encontrarlo y notificar su ubicación hasta que lleguen los ninjas de la niebla, por eso van a ser un grupo de 4 shinobis, he solicitado la ayuda de Hinata Hyuuga como experta en el área de rastreo, es por eso que tanto Shika (cuervo, Itachi), y Kuma (oso, Fū Yamanaka), serán de apoyo en esta misión, el enemigo es de clase S, logró asesinar a uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla… deben partir en menos de una hora, les entrego un pergamino donde se podría encontrar- se lo entrega a Itachi- Shika esta será tu primera misión como capitán, deben tener cuidado… pueden marcharse- los Anbus desaparecieron en una nube de humo mientras Hinata se dirigía a la puerta- Hinata-chan- nombro a la chica haciendo que se girara- ten cuidado… puede ser una misión sencilla pero si hay un error puede ser peligroso, si pasa eso debes salir de ahí cuanto antes ¿entendido?

-Entiendo Minato-sama, no se preocupe… le puede decir a Kushina-sensei que estaré bien- mostrando una sonrisa falsa para salir de habitación y prepararse para la misión.

Durante la misión Itachi se sentía frustrado, a pesar de ser el capitán del grupo termino haciendo lo que la chica quiso, aunque fue un éxito pero nunca podría decir que fue el encargado de la misión, al parecer Hinata sabía perfectamente quienes eran cada uno después de 5 minutos dirigiéndose a la frontera. Y cada vez que Itachi trataba de acercarse, la chica se colocaba nerviosa y terminaba dando alguna sugerencia que era escuchada por el grupo, los cuales no tenían problema en acatar "_Hinata parece más una capitana que tu Shika"_, recordaba cómo le había dicho Takeshi tras la máscara de tigre de manera burlona. Ya cuando lograron encontrar a Kisame y esperar por los ninjas de la Niebla fue cuando comenzaron las rondas de vigilancia Itachi se aprovecho de esto y al fin quedo en guardia con la chica, pero ella seguía con la misma actitud, incluso cuando la acorralo contra un árbol ello sólo lo miró de manera fría y le dijo _"un capitán del equipo Anbu no debería comportarse de esta manera"_, con esas palabras la dejo tranquila y terminaron la misión.

Al cabo de unos días a Itachi no se le bajaba la molestia y el coraje que le comenzó a tener Hinata mientras meditaba lo sucedido, se dirigía al local de dulces de sus tíos el Uchiha Senbei a comer, antes de doblar la esquina para ingresar al local sintió el chakra de Shisui y el de la Hyuuga, bajo su presencia lo más que pudo y se acerco hasta oír lo que hablaban.

-Lo siento Shisui-kun… yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- sosteniendo su mano- los agradezco mucho… por favor trata de olvidarlos-bajando su mirada y soltando a un triste Uchiha.

- Pero ¿Por qué Hinata?-la agarro deteniéndola- necesito saber si te gusta alguien más-suspiro para volver a sostener su mirada en una sorprendida Hinata- sólo así te podría dejar tranquila… por favor dime por qué no puedes corresponder lo que siento por ti…

-Shisui-kun…- lo mirada con una profunda tristeza, pero que podía hacer era su deber no hacer pelear a sus amigos por un amor que no tenía futuro- no puedo corresponderte ni a ti ni a nadie que no sea parte de mi clan-suspiro amargamente la joven- no podría tener una relación con alguien ajeno al clan… y después sufrir por no poder estar juntos… lo siento Shisui-kun-termino soltando suavemente el agarre del joven sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, pensar que nunca estaría con el hombre que amaba, ni siquiera podía luchar porque era una batalla perdida la hacía ponerse triste, seco sus lágrimas y le devolvió el ramo de rosas que Shisui le había entregado- deberías darle las flores a alguien que en verdad pueda corresponderte… eres un gran chico…

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?, es decir… podrías salir con cualquiera o no?-recibiendo las flores, vio como la chica negaba con su cabeza- no es justo yo… yo podría hacerte muy feliz- sonrió melancólicamente sonrojando levemente a la chica- sé que cuando éramos pequeños vivía molestándote… pero eres-suspiro sonrojándose- eres una chica muy especial recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando te conocí y sabes que- noto como la chica lo miraba curiosa ante sus palabras- eres muy fuerte, pero también muy amable con todos eso es lo que te hace especial para mi Hinata… no solo eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida sino que eres una de las mejores personas que conozco siempre estás velando por el bien de los demás antes que él tuyo… aunque entiendo que estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para ti… siempre que te veo estas ayudando a alguien estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- hizo una pausa para observar a la chica que lloraba por lo dicho, comprendió que el rechazo le costaba más a ella que a él y sonrió y la abrazo botando el ramo de flores al suelo- deberías luchar por esa persona Hina-chan, si el muy bruto no te corresponde yo estoy listo para que nos fuguemos juntos- termino mostrando una sincera sonrisa, aunque estaba dolido siempre supo que la Hyuuga nunca correspondería sus sentimientos sin embargo no perdía nada con decírselo, y así lograba sacarse una peso de encima y tratar de seguir con su vida.

-Gracias… muchas gracias Shisui-kun- soltándose suavemente de su abrazo mostrando una suave sonrisa, estaba sonrojada con los ojos vidriosos se acercó al joven y lo beso en la mejilla y se marcho dejando a un sonrojado y triste Uchiha que recogía el ramo del suelo.

Itachi que seguía escondido espiándolos logró entender un poco la situación de Hinata, fue a apoyar a su amigo y a levantarle el ánimo, no obstante tenía una duda ¿por qué la Hyuuga huía de él?

Llego el fin de ese año y con él la cena anual de los clanes con el Hokage, iban los jefes de los clanes acompañados de sus familias, los únicos que no seguían esa costumbre eran los Hyuugas donde iba solo el matrimonio jefe del clan… pero con la muerte de Hikari deberían cambiar esa tradición. Se encontraba en la fiesta con su familia, su pequeño Ototo estaba a su lado conversando acerca de la academia junto con Naruto cuando oyó susurrar algo a su padre subió su mirada para fijarse en lo pálido que estaba.

-Hikari Hyuuga- fue el susurro que salió de sus labios.

Todos giraron a ver en la dirección que miraba su padre encontrándose con el jefe del clan Hyuuga acompañado por Hinata que se parecía bastante a su madre con ese kimono, las únicas diferencias eran la estatura (la hija era más baja que la madre), y en que Hinata tenía un flequillo y su madre no. Su madre golpeo a su padre señalando que era Hinata y no Hikari, que no se le ocurriese hacer algún comentario y se acercaron a saludar a los recién llegados. Pasaron la noche tranquila cenando y disfrutando de las conversaciones, sus ojos no se alejaban de la Hyuuga no negaría que esa noche se veía hermosa con un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus carnosos labios, llevaba su cabello recogido con algunos adornos, además de su Kimono que a pesar de ser muy simple (era de color lila en su totalidad mientras que sus bordes y el obi eran burdeos), que se ajustaba a su cuerpo mostrando la belleza natural de esta. Al observar con más detenimiento se dio cuenta que no era el único que se había fijado en la belleza que portaba Hinata, ya que Santa y Fū Yamanaka se habían acercado a la chica aprovechando que Hiashi la había dejado sola para conversar con los otros jefes y el Hokage. Iba a dirigirse donde la chica cuando algo rojo se atravesó y salió corriendo arrastrando a la Hyuuga al balcón… fue algo demasiado extraño cuando reflexiono que eso rojo que había visto no era más que Kushina Namikaze la esposa del Hokage corriendo con una confundida morena y detrás de ella corrían Sasuke y Naruto así que los siguió.

-Hina-chan-escucho como gritaba la esposa del Hokage, mientras salía al balcón- te ves muy hermosa.

-Gracias Kushina-sensei- sonrojándose por el cumplido- usted también luce muy hermosa-termino sonriéndole a su maestra.

-Hinata nee-chan ¿cuándo vamos a entrenar juntos?, Sasuke-teme también quiere unirse y cuando terminemos podríamos comer ramen en Ichikaru- preguntaba un sonriente Naruto mientras su amigo se sonrojaba por haberlo incluido en su petición.

-Mmm… -coloco un dedo en su mentón- supongo que podré la próxima semana eso sí, entrenaremos junto con Hanabi-chan- ambos niños se pusieron pálidos de por si Hanabi era fuerte y los mandaba a volar cuando entrenaba se miraron y entendieron que quizás era por los entrenamientos con su hermana, esto sorprendió a las dos mujeres.

-¿Por qué colocas esa cara Ototo?-comento Itachi al ver la cara que tenía su hermano, observo como Hinata se tenso con su presencia y se sintió molesto- Hyuuga, Kushina-san buenas noches- hizo una leve reverencia.

-Hola Itachi- le respondía feliz al moreno que se integraba a la conversación mientras se acercaba para susúrrale al oído- quédate aquí y cuida a Hinata de esos buitres debo acompañar a Minato- Itachi sólo pudo asentir, él iba a hacer lo mismo cuando vio que los Yamanaka rodeaban a la chica- Chicos iré a acompañar a Minato unos momentos… Hina-chan puedes cuidar de Naruto por mí?- la chica solo asintió- Gracias volveré pronto- caminado hacia donde estaba su marido dejando a los jóvenes a cargo de los menores.

Miraban como Sasuke y Naruto peleaban, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se les habían unido Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara, se sentía que entre ellos había una tensión Itachi sólo suspiro iba a aprovechar ese momento mientras su hermano y los demás niños estaban discutiendo quien era más fuerte de los mayores, para aclarar las cosas con Hinata.

-Hyuuga ¿por qué me evitas últimamente?- directo al grano, estaba cansado de la huidas de la chica cada vez que lo veía, y aunque no lo admitiera él extrañaba la compañía que le brindaba, escuchar su risa, ver sus ojos que eran diferentes de todos, extrañaba cuando todos se reunían y Shisui comenzaba a pelearse con Santa y ella trataba de evitar que llegasen al contacto físico.

- No sé de lo que me habla Uchiha-san- contesto nerviosa esquivando la mirada que le daba el moreno.

- Estoy hablando de esto Hinata – la agarro del brazo firme pero sin ejercer presión- ¿desde cuando pase de Itachi-kun a ser Uchiha-san?- la chica no respondía, observó como su mirada se volvía más triste- me molesta que lo hagas… no entiendo que fue lo que te hice-suspiro- pero me duele que me trates así- soltó su agarre y agacho la mirada sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho más Hinata no respondía a sus preguntas escucho un suave lo siento de parte de la morena para después marcharse, luego su hermano lo busco para estar con los demás mientras Naruto preguntaba que había pasado con su nee-chan para que se fuera tan triste y sin despedirse.

Al ver la cara que traía Itachi, Sasuke le preguntó que le pasaba, su pequeño Ototo no era para nada tonto siguió con el interrogatorio. Él solo evadía sus pregunta con un _"no es nada Ototo- no te preocupes" _hasta que escucho _"maldita Hyuuga… últimamente desde que te encuentras con ella terminas con esa cara"_, eso lo sorprendió su hermano era muy observador, pero le dijo que eso no era verdad y que no hablara mal de ella que la Hyuuga era una persona admirable pero que no lograba superar el dolor de perder a su madre, y agrego que esa no era forma de expresarse sobre todo de una mujer poniendo fin a la discusión.

Estaba dolido, pero trataba de no demostrarlo incluso su salud se había afectado un poco por la situación que tenía con la heredera del clan Hyuuga, pero de todas formas iba a misiones. A pesar que se encontraba agripado estaba regresando de una misión que había hecho en el país de la niebla se sentía fatal, lamentablemente había hecho la misión solo, no contaba con algún compañero para tomar turnos de descanzo, se sentía afiebrado así que se apoyo contra un árbol y sintió la presencia de unas dos o tres personas, estaba tan exhausto que no pudo ver en qué dirección venían, no pudo evitarlo y terminó sentando en el suelo transpirando estaba cerca de Konoha supuso que debían ser ninjas de su aldea regresando o partiendo a alguna misión, podía oír como gritaban su nombre pero lo escuchaba lejano.

-Itachi-kun- escucho la suave voz de una chica preocupada, sentía como una fría mano se posaba en su frente- tiene fiebre Hana-san tu eres más rápida anda a buscar ayuda a la aldea no estamos tan lejos… yo lo cuidare apresúrate por favor.

-Si… toma te dejo agua y algunas pastillas de soldado para que traten de llegar- le pasó las cosas a la otra chica y comenzó a correr junto a los Tres Hermanos Haimaru- cuida a Itachi Hinata- grito lo último.

Al escuchar el nombre de la ojiperla abrió sus ojos, observo cómo esta lo miraba con preocupación, lo enojaba, ahora después de tanto rechazo ella se preocupaba por él estaba furioso así que saco bruscamente la mano de la chica de su frente.

-No necesito tu ayuda Hyuuga- dijo molesto tratando de pararse- no entiendo porque te preocupas por mi ahora… por qué no huyes, ignórame haz lo que quieras pero déjame en paz- comenzó a caminar dejando a una choqueada ojiperla.

-No puedo… no puedo dejarte en esas condiciones… es-estás enfermo- se levanto y sostuvo su brazo- lo siento… lo siento mucho Itachi-kun- comenzó a llorar aferrándose a la espalda del joven sorprendido de la reacción de la chica- eres demasiado importante para mi… si te pasara algo… yo me moriría… yo lo siento mucho… perdóname por favor perdóname- lloraba suplicante en su espalda mojándole la polera- es solo… Mei-san dijo que por favor me alejara… que eso era lo mejor para todos… yo sólo no quería causar más problema ni a ti ni a mí familia- se quedo callada mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro soltando todo ese dolor que llevaba guardado por esos meses.

No pudo aguantar más y su cuerpo se giro quedando frente a la chica le ganaba por una cabeza de altura, tomo su rostro con sus manos miro a través de sus ojos viendo como lo que ella decía era verdad, acerco su frente a la de ella se quedo un tiempo así mientras que Hinata solo lloraba susurrando perdón.

-No llores Hinata-le pidió mientras subía el rostro de la chica y secaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, ahora podía comprender su comportamiento el puzle comenzaba a armarse pero en este momento le importaba un comino, ella lo miraba suplicante y temerosa de su respuesta sin embargo al saber que él era tan importante para ella, que incluso había hecho un sacrificio para que él no sufriera (aunque termino sufriendo de todas formas), logró que su corazón palpitara más fuerte- tú también eres muy importante para mí… lo que sea que te haya dicho Mei… no debes tomarlo en cuenta lo único que te pido es que no lo vuelvas a hacer- no sabía si era por la fiebre o porque de verdad estaba feliz se acerco hasta sus labios y la beso mientras que con sus manos se aferraban a su rostro disfrutando la exquisita sensación que estaba sintiendo, las manos pequeñas de la chica se aferraban con cariño al suyo como si eso fuese lo que había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo y con eso todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación blanca, estaba en una cama al principio se sintió desorientado gracias a la vista que le entregaba la ventana logro ubicarse, estaba en la aldea y ese lugar era el hospital de Konoha, no sabía cómo había llegado pero ahí estaba.

-¡Una neumonía!, ¿Cómo pudiste salir con una neumonía?- le gritaba a un lado de la cama Mikoto Uchiha, lucía realmente furiosa junto con un preocupado Sasuke su madre comenzó a zarandearlo - si no hubiese sido por Hana Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga todavía estarías quizás donde…- lo soltó y comenzó a llorar sentada en la silla que estaba al lado abrazando a su hijo menor.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto confundido sobre todo al escuchar el nombre de las dos chicas pensaba que había sido parte de sus sueño… pero al parecer fue más real de lo que quería creer.

-Hinata Hyuuga te encontró cuando regresaba de una misión con Hana Inuzuka, la hermana de Kiba vino a conseguir ayuda y cuando fue a tu encuentro la Hyuuga te venia cargando con un clon porque te habías desmayado por la fiebre y haz pasado dos días en el hospital donde te diagnosticaron una neumonía, eso es todo Aniki- aclarando la situación su pequeño hermano quien estaba alegre por que ya se estaba recuperando mientras su madre no paraba de gritar lo desconsiderado que era al ser tan irresponsable con su salud y que esta vez Minato se había comportado como un imbécil por enviarlo solo, fue cuando alguien más entro a la habitación.

-Al fin despertaste… dime-Shisui se acerco al lado opuesto de la cama para hablarle al oído-¿qué se siente que Hina-chan sea tu enfermera personal?- haciendo que Itachi se sonrojara como un tomate logrando que Mikoto corriera asustada en búsqueda un médico por temor a que la fiebre regresara, su amigo solo se río hasta que le salían lágrimas y Sasuke se molestaba por molestar a su hermano- no puedo creerlo… el frío Itachi- volvió a carcajearse.

-Cállate idiota- contesto mientras le tiraba una almohada a su amigo para que dejase de molestar- Sasuke busca a oka-san y dile que no tengo fiebre- se sentía avergonzado no solo por lo dicho por su amigo, si no que su madre tenía un alboroto afuera tratando de buscar un médico, ¿por qué no podía tener a alguien normal un momento?, se cuestionaba mientras un paño frío se posaba en su cabeza.

-Shisui-kun no es bueno que alteres a Itachi-kun-escuchó una suave y muy familiar voz pero no se volteo- voy a traer a Mikoto-san- mencionaba mientras escuchaba el alboroto que tenía su madre afuera del pasillo, dejando a los dos moreno solos.

-¿Desde cuándo?- cuestiono su amigo mirándolo serio.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-respondía tratando de averiguar de qué diablos estaba hablando su amigo.

-Te juro que si le haces algo daño a Hinata aunque seas mi mejor amigo casi como un hermano para mi… de todas formas te patearía el trasero- se acerco de forma amenazante a su rosto- te quedo claro… sé que eres tú a quien ella ama aún no sé porque eres tú pero así son las cosas… maldito suertudo.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas Shisui- en verdad no sabía el motivo de que amigo estuviese hablando como si tuviera alguna relación amorosa con Hinata… fue cuando recordó lo que se dijeron antes de que todo se volviera negro para él.

-Idiota- se sentó molesto al lado él- no se ha despegado de ti en estos días que estuviste enfermo, incluso su padre la tuvo que venir a buscar anoche para que descansara en su casa porque tenía miedo de que también se enfermara- comento el Uchiha dejándolo sorprendido con la actitud de Hinata, pero sonrío él también se hubiese preocupado por ella.

-¿En serio que no tiene fiebre Hinata?- su madre interrogaba a la chica que trataba de calmarla- eres muy amable… sabes tú y Hana-chan deben ir a comer un día a nuestra casa- termino sentándose al lado de Shisui que preguntaba si él también podía ir a la cena- No, es sólo para Hinata y Hana, ellas trajeron a Itachi es mi forma de agradecer ¿está bien?- pregunto a la ojiperla mientras esta asentía.

-Sasuke-kun hoy vamos a entrenar taijutsu con Hanabi-chan y Naruto-kun ¿te gustaría participar?- le preguntaba a su pequeño hermano que la miro como si estuviese bromeando con él.

-Deberías aceptar la oferta de Hinata Ototo- contribuyo su hermano sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, primero por apoyar la idea de la chica y por qué había dejado de tratarla por el apellido- ella es una de las mejores en taijutsu que conozco anda a entrenar con ella.

Sasuke se marcho con la chica, el ese año debía estar graduándose de la academia ninja con 11 años, ya cuando salieron de la habitación espero paciente el interrogatorio de su madre.

-Hinata es una buena chica nee Shisui?- decía indirectamente la Uchiha y su amigo asentía- me encantaría tener una nuera así-suspiro y sonrió recordando algo- pero dicen que la esperanza nunca muere- Itachi solo la miraba con un poco de temor cuando su madre se le metía una idea era difícil sacársela de la cabeza.

-No creo que pueda Mikoto-san… Hina-chan me dijo que solo podría comprometerse con alguien de su clan-trato de bajarle los humos a la madre de su amigo, que aún no dejaba de sonreír.

-A Hikari-san siempre le gusto la idea de aliar los clanes… no sé quien le metería una idea así a Hinata-chan- con esa respuesta a Shisui se le iluminaron sus ojos con la luz de la esperanza- sólo espero que Hiashi-san con lo celoso que es la deje escoger tranquila- y con esa frase los dos morenos se asustaron, sabían el carácter sobreprotector que tenía el jefe del clan con su orgullo la genio Hyuuga…"_nadie está a su altura" _más de una vez habían escuchado esas palabras de Hiashi.

Se fue de alta esa misma tarde tenía una licencia médica de otros tres días sin ninguna misión y con reposo en su hogar por lo tanto su madre realizo la cena en agradecimiento a las jovencitas que ayudaron a su hijo, esa cena fue muy tranquila incluso su padre que era muy serio hablaba animadamente con la futura líder del clan Hyuuga, cuando terminaron fue el mismo Fugaku Uchiha fue quién le pidió a su hijo mayor que las acompañara hasta sus casas, no se negó ante esa petición ya que a simple vista las mujeres (que ya tenían alrededor de 15 años), no se veían con muchas armas ni siquiera Hana fue acompañada de los Tres Hermanos Haimaru y ambas vestían de kimonos por lo tanto se verían en problemas si se topaban con alguien equivocado. Primero fue a dejar a Hana ya que era la que vivía más cerca, para después encaminar a Hinata a su casa.

-Tu familia es muy agradable Itachi-kun realmente me la pase bien- le sonrió de manera tierna sonrojando leventemente al chico.

-Me alegro aunque hay veces en que mi madre y Sasuke son un poco exagerados y oto-san es muy callado -sacando una leve risa en la joven- aún no te he dado las gracias… por lo de la otra vez.

-No hay nada que agradecer- se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían caminando claro que Hinata parecía un tomate maduro de lo sonrojada que estaba- supongo… que… tu… en verdad-se notaba nerviosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?-al fin pudo preguntarle, lo miraba como si lo que dijese le permitiese vivir o morir.

- Sobre qué?-cuestiono seriamente aunque sabía a lo que quería llegar la chica, pero estaba analizando la reacción que tendría la miró y tenía una de tristeza.

-Sobre nada Itachi-kun-mantuvo su mirada baja, el resto del camino lo siguió de esa manera.

Cuando se estaban acercando al distrito Hyuuga, Itachi agarra a Hinata y la arrincona contra la pared, la joven lo mira desconcertada. Itachi se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro lograban sentir su respiración, percibía como estas se mezclaban. Por su parte él observaba el vaivén en el pecho de la Hyuuga la notaba nerviosa, fue cuando sus miradas se conectaron, negro y blanco chocaron los ojos de ella lograban transmitir tanto desde miedo hasta cariño todo eso lograba apreciar a través de esas perlas que tenía la chica en cambio ella no sabía que trataba de transmitirle lo miraba expectante esperando que hiciera algo.

-Me podrías hacer recordar no crees HI-NA-TA-susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Re… re…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando se perdió en los ojos del moreno, se veían diferentes se apreciaba un brillo especial en ellos que los hacían tan hipnotizantes no podía dejar de mirarlos- ¿qué?- concluyo causando una risa en su compañero.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde esto?-sin más la beso, al principio aprecio la sorpresa de la chica que tardíamente comenzó a corresponder del beso, sostuvo con una mano su cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo por su parte Hinata con su mano derecha acariciaba su rostro, el beso comenzó a ser cada vez más exigente tratando obtener más del otro separándose solo por la falta de aire.

-Itachi-kun…- susurró la morena mientras abrazaba al Uchiha-¿no estás jugando conmigo verdad?- pregunto con miedo al pensar que todo podía quedar como una broma de parte del moreno.

-Hace un tiempo te escuche hablar con Shisui- la chica al escuchar eso levanto su mirada sonrojada- sé que no puedes estar con otra persona que no sea de tu clan… pero podemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que encontremos alguna solución- la chica se alejo un poco de él.

-Itachi-kun- suspiro y se acerco a él abrazándolo- cuando deje de hablarte y de verte me sentí tan infeliz… algo dentro de mí decía que fuera a buscarte… que me quedara contigo que no importaba lo que mi clan pensara-el moreno acariciaba el cabello de la joven- pero no lo hice porque vi a mi padre y a mi hermana sufriendo… que pensé que algo así sólo los destrozaría aún más.

-Lo entiendo… debiste hablarme así desde un principio Hinata- la tomo del mentón y observo sus ojos- yo también sufrí por tus desaires y créeme que te los voy a cobrar todos- sonrió maliciosamente mientras besaba de forma apasionada a la Hyuuga que estaba al borde del desmayo.

Así comenzó la relación en la clandestinidad, entre sus misiones y entrenamientos dedicaban tiempo para estar con el otro. Compartían cuando podían debido a los puestos que ambos tenían Itachi como capitán Anbu, y Hinata como una de las mejores kunoichi de rastreo del país del fuego.

Pasaron así por lo menos un año y medio fue cuando su hermano y su equipo (Naruto y Sakura), junto con el de su hermana (Hanabi, Kiba y Shino) participaron en el examen para ascender a chunin. Tanto a Shisui, como a Takeshi, Hana y Hinata les pidieron que vigilaran del torneo ya que este año se incluía una nueva villa la del sonido y el Yondaime no quería que nada ocurriese para evitar peleas entre las aldeas ocultas, además Itachi se encontraba en misión por lo cual no lo llamaron a participar. Shisui le hizo el comentario de que en la segunda prueba los insectos de Takeshi habían detectado algo inusual, y Hana con su súper olfato descubrió tres cadáveres de ninjas de la aldea de la hierba… sin rostro, juntos con otros tres jounin se separaron y comenzaron la búsqueda del responsable. Fue la primera vez que su amigo trabajo con Takeshi y Hinata, estaba sorprendido de su sincronización y su capacidad de rastreo, la única que faltaba era Hana, esperaba tener la oportunidad de trabajar algún día con el mítico equipo Habanero, claramente la más preocupada en esos momentos era Hinata, no sólo su hermana estaba participando también Naruto, Sasuke y Neji su primo menor, con el byakugan activo logro encontrar al equipo 7 en graves problemas… "_creo que estamos en graves problemas…creo… creo que es Orochimaru-sama"_, Shisui tomo el mando del equipo y cuando llegaron encontraron a los tres chicos heridos y frente a ellos con su rostro falso cayendo Orochimaru el legendario Sanin, lucharon con él con gran destreza pero la víbora se escapo en un descuido por lo menos sabían que estaba herido, cuando terminaron les entregaron un equipo de primeros auxilios y fueron hasta la torre donde debían estar los supervisores de la prueba junto con el Yondaime. Cuando la segunda prueba termino Shisui y Hinata se quedaron a ver la tercera prueba que era una pelea individual, la de Sasuke fue muy interesante, por lo que le contó Shisui su pequeño hermano se estaba volviendo muy fuerte al igual que el hijo del Yondaime el cual estaba muy orgulloso, pero las peleas que le llamo más la atención fue una de la hermana menor de Hinata contra su primo, los dos eran unos genios a sus ojos fue una batalla increíble sabían las diferencias que existían en la familia Hyuuga, pero que hubiese alguien tan fuerte como lo era Hinata no tenía otra palabra que no fuera asombroso… pero el primo menor de la chica ganó la confrontación pero trato de ir más allá… tenía la intensión de asesinar a Hanabi, fue cuando Hinata intervino y se llevo a su primo mientras a su hermana le aplicaban los primeros auxilios, el campo de pelea había quedado en silencio cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe y no se vio hasta el final a Neji (muy cansado y maltratado), y a una impecable pero seria Hinata, según le contó él trato de consultarle que había sucedido pero la chica se negó a contestarle. La otra batalla que le atrajo fue la del alumno de Gai-san, Rock Lee contra un genin de la arena, nunca podría olvidar a ese tenebroso chico esa pelea lo dejo con los pelos de puntas. Cuando termino la tercera prueba se dio a conocer que dentro del próximo mes se realizara la última parte del examen, lo malo es que su hermano pelearía con el ninja que le había causado escalofríos a su amigo Sobaku no Gaara.

Cuando llegó el día del torneo se encontraba con su vestimenta de civil (aunque traía algunas armas y pergaminos), estaba junto a sus padres esperando la batalla de su hermano, buscaba por todos lados a Hinata pero no logro encontrarla ni a Shisui tampoco, comenzó a sospechar que estaba sucediendo alguna cosa, no quería asumir sus celos en realidad pero conociendo a Hinata debía estar cerca del podio para ver mejor la pelea, ya que se paso un mes entrenando a su primo después del percance que tuvo en los exámenes, incluso su madre le había consultado por ella cuando se entero de la batalla que tuvo su hermana con su primo, pero no supo que decir por qué en realidad no sabía dónde se encontraba la Hyuuga, cuando comenzó la pelea entre Naruto y Neji, observo que habían muchos Anbu en el estadio, eso le extraño ya que no había recibido ninguna misión o algo por el estilo.

La pelea de Naruto estuvo interesante nadie hubiese esperado que le ganara al genio de la familia Hyuuga, incluso había ocupado el poder del Kyubi, ganándose el aplauso del público. Iba a comenzar la batalla de su hermano pero aún no llegaba, durante todo ese mes se había ido a entrenar con su maestro Hatake Kakashi, él había sido compañero de su difunto primo Obito así que confiaba en que nada malo le hubiese pasado a su hermano. Corrieron la batalla de Sasuke por la de Nara Shikamaru y Sobaku no Temari, el chico parecía fiel representante de su clan un poco perezoso pero de un intelecto que lograba superarlo a él o Shisui, sonrió la aldea siempre tendría excelentes estrategas gracias al clan Nara. Nuevamente comenzaba el turno de Sasuke, su madre mostraba lo preocupada que estaba mientras su padre se veía molesto por el retraso de su hijo menor, su padre no era una persona muy paciente… fue cuando hizo su entrada triunfal su hermano aparecía en el estadio junto con su maestro, sintió como su madre suspiraba porque él se encontraba bien y comenzó a gritarle transmitiendo su energía. Se sorprendió cuando su hermano hizo el chidori una técnica propia de Kakashi y había atravesado la gruesa esfera de arena de su adversario, presencio la sonrisa de orgullo de su padre todos en la estación sabían lo fuerte que era el genin de la arena debido a que Shisui comento las peleas del examen… cuando comenzaron a caer muchas plumas y la gente se empezó a quedar dormida él y su padre desactivaron el genjutsu y vieron como otros lo habían hecho… ¿qué significaba esto?, fue cuando vio a Kakashi-san y Gai-san parados más abajo en otro lugar vio a Hiashi-sama pero estaba con su hija menor dormida no encontraba a Hinata en ningún lugar ni siquiera a Shisui su mal presentimiento comenzaba a crecer. Aparecierón nueve ninjas en el borde de la tribuna cuando una fuerte explosión llamo su atención, observo en el podio del Hokage había mucho humo.

-Itachi prepárate… debo ir a ayudar afuera- su padre se veía más serio de lo normal tomo a su madre en brazos- encárgate de Sasuke no dejes que nada malo le pase oíste- desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Lo único que hacía era maldecirse no encontraba a Shisui en ningún lugar y estaba peleando junto a Kakashi y Gai contra ninjas del sonido y de la arena su hermano había seguido al genin de la arena junto con Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru y Pakkun. El Yondaime se encontraba encerrado en una barrera sobre la torre principal del estadio, sin la ayuda de nadie contra Orochimaru que se había disfrazado del kasekage de la arena. El padre de Hinata se había marchado repentinamente persiguiendo a unos ninjas cuando una especie de relámpago se choco junto a ellos.

-Itachi Uchiha necesito tu ayuda debemos apoyar al equipo ichi de inmediato-ahí a su lado se encontraba el Yondaime Hokage, que supuestamente estaba encerrado en la barrera si no era él entonces quién estaba peleando contra Orochimaru.

-¿Quiénes son el equipo ichi?- sintiendo que la respuesta sería peor que la pregunta.

-Takeshi Aburame, Shisui Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga… - se sorprendió al escuchar esos nombres y al fin entendió por qué no encontraba ni a Hinata y Shisui- Orochimaru ocupo el puesto del Kasekage intercambiamos puesto con Shisui antes que comenzara el enfrentamiento de Naruto, Hinata y Takeshi se transformaron en armas ninjas y ahora están los tres peleando en la barrera contra el Shodaime y el Nidaime Hokage…- escuchar eso del Yondaime lo hizo palidecer los dos primeros Hokages eran reconocidos como casi como los dioses del mundo Shinobi sobre todo Hashirama Senju, agregando que se encontraban peleando contra uno de las leyendas se su aldea Orochimaru, al fin su mal presentimiento se hacía claro sus amigos y Hinata estaban en peligro- Kakashi, Gai necesito que apoyen a Ibiki en la aldea me encontré con Hiashi Hyuuga el tiene el estadio completamente limpio, Fugaku Uchiha y la policía de Konoha están apoyándolo… Itachi no hay tiempo que perder- las ordenes de Minato lo sacaron de sus pensamiento abrió un pergamino y salieron dos catanas se afirmo del Yondaime- activa tu sharingan y memoriza los sellos de teletransportación, tengo un kunai en el hospital si hay alguno herido de gravedad tú serás el encargado de llevártelo y volver a apoyarnos entendido?- solo asintió la situación no daba para más explicaciones tenía que salvar a Hinata costara lo que costara, activo su sharingan y grabo los sellos en su mente, cuando sintió una sensación extraña como si fuera succionado cuando reacciono estaba dentro de la barrera lo primero que vio fue a Shisui y Takeshi peleando contra Hashirama Senju Hinata junto con otros dos hombres que desconocía enfrentándose a Tobirama Senju.

-Nosotros iremos tras Orochimaru- escucho a Minato y activo su Sharingan.

-Maldito seas Minato ya me preguntaba a qué hora llegarías con quien quería pelear era contra ti… no contra estos críos-señalo Orochimaru preparándose a pelear- aquí hay muchos ojos importantes si te venzo me los quedare todos.

-Si logras vencerme a mí y a ellos Orochimaru-san- Minato nunca podía dejar de ser amable incluso en un momento crucial para la aldea sus modales no cambiaban comenzó a hacerle frente al Sanin mientras Itachi fue a ver a Hinata.

-¿Maldición que haces tú aquí?- no podía de la rabia mientras esquivaba el ataque que lanzaba el primer Hokage.

-Nuestro deber es proteger la aldea… si no lo hacemos nosotros quien lo hará- nunca la había escuchado hablar así se giro un momento a verla y se fijo que su ojo izquierdo estaba sangrando lucía cansada.

-¡Estas herida! – no resistió más al verla herida un nudo en garganta se formo, se dio cuenta de que si algo grave le pasará él no podría seguir viviendo Hinata se había vuelto algo tan importante para él no quería que algo le pasará- debemos irnos- la tomo del brazo cuando iba a ocupar el kunai del Yondaime una mano lo detuvo.

-Hinata-hime no se irá a ningún lado Um y yo la protegeremos… deja de estorbar y apoya maldita sea- un hombre joven con una traje de estilo samurái, su cabello era blanco al igual que sus ojos pero eran diferentes al de los Hyuugas no sabía cómo explicarlo, le estaba deteniendo lo único que estaba en la mente de Itachi era ¿quiénes eran ellos?

-Hinata-hime aún no cumple los 21 años para beber con nosotros descuida nosotros la protegeremos-dijo el otro que tenía una apariencia similar solo que su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos.

-Itachi deja de conversar y averigua como desasearnos de la barrera- Shisui le gritaba mientras bloqueaba los ataques del Shodaime- no podemos salir y la barrera te quema si la tocas… podrías meterlos de a uno en un genjutsu o algo así y así cancelarla.

El primer Hokage junto sus manos formando un sello el Yondaime en forma del sabio agarro los 6 jóvenes y trato de hacer una especie de barrera cuando una especie de árbol gigante apareció con todo eso Shisui y Hinata se hirieron (a Shisui se esquinzo el pie derecho y Hinata se disloco el hombro izquierdo).

-Hinata-hime resiste un poco más- dijo el hombre de cabellera negra- A trata de curarle el hombro si ella se debilita nosotros no podremos defenderla- Itachi comprendió que eran la invocaciones de Hinata… pero estaba seguro que eran perros grades como las estatuas que se encuentran en los templos.

-Hinata creo que es tiempo que te retires- hablo Minato.

-No puedo Minato-sama… si me retiro A-kun y Um-kun desaparecerán y serán menos- replico la chica.

-Yo puedo curarlos me tardare un poco pero puedo hacer necesito que me protejan- A se coloco entremedio de los dos y comenzó a curarlos cuando todo se volvió negro.

-Hinata utiliza tu byakugan- ordeno Takeshi cuando sintió algo extraño rosarle la mejilla.

-Maldición no veo nada… Arg algo me atravesó la muñeca- grito Shisui.

-Hinata-hime maldición-escucho como uno de los perros gritaba-maldición debemos irnos Um.

Sintió un líquido cálido correr por su brazo y vio como la luz volvía nuevamente gracias a que Minato obligo a deshacer el jutsu a Orochimaru y fue cuando la miro A la sostenía le habían atravesado la parte superior del hombre derecho y otra más grande cerca de sus costillas por el lado izquierdo, Hinata se estaba muriendo A estaba pasándole su chacra tratando de detener le hemorragia Shisui se acerco a ella sus ojos cambiaron lentamente… se unió a la pelea de Minato y algo extraño paso sintió como el odio se hacía parte él alguna vez lo había leído que del odio surgen grandes poderes en los Uchihas realizó unos sellos y se concentro en Orochimaru unas llamas negras comenzaron a cubrirlo haciendo que tanto como Shisui y Minato se detuviesen, el Hokage las reconoció como el amaterasu agarro a Shisui hasta que llego donde estaban los otros, mientras escuchaban los gritos de Orochimaru las llamas negras se esparcían.

-Debemos irnos sujétense de mi… ustedes dos- mirando a la invocación de Hinata- deberían dejarla sólo le están consumiendo chacra- los dos hombres negaron.

-Minato si nos marchamos Hinata-hime moriría sin probar el nihonshu con nosotros eso nunca lo permitiremos- respondía A.

Minato le pidió el kunai a Itachi, iría dejar primero a Hinata por ser la más grave, al ver que Orochimaru estaba siendo consumido por las llamas negras acordó que Itachi y Takeshi se quedarían para que derrotasen a los cuatro de la barrera.

Lograron derrotar a los cuatro de la barrera, la aldea estaba llena de humo por todos lados, los Anbus llegaron y con un sello de fuego lograron detener el amaterasu no espero a que nadie lo fuese a buscar estaba preocupado por Hinata esos orificios que tenía en su cuerpo eran bastante graves se podía ver a través de ellas. Asustado era poco aunque Takeshi le dijo que su ojo estaba sangrado no le dio importancia corría a más no poder hasta que llego al hospital estaba lleno entre aldeanos y ninjas heridos no sabía qué hacer nunca perdía el control pero perder a Hinata sin haberle hecho saber que era lo más importante junto con su hermano lo hacía sentir miserable perderla no era una opción corría por todos lados hasta que escucho un grito que se le hizo familiar cuando llego a él vio a su amigo siendo curado por tres médicos ninjas.

-Shisui que paso con Hinata- pregunto preocupado de no verla con su amigo.

-Demonios Itachi no sé- comenzó a llorar eso lo angustio temiendo lo peor- esos perros se la llevaron a un cuarto y no han salido de ahí…

No aguanto más y comenzó a correr y abrir puertas hasta encontrarla si moría y no le decía lo importante que era para él nunca se lo podría perdonar, busco hasta que la encontró A y Um aplicando chacra en sus heridas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Déjanos trabajar con un demonio- le replico A.

-Déjalo está preocupado por Hinata-hime acércate- le pidió Um mientras A se quejaba de que no podía trabajar tranquilo- él estado de hime es grave nosotros ya no estamos ocupando su chacra para estar aquí... lo hacemos a base del nuestro.

-Para que te des cuenta que hime es tan importante para nosotros como lo es para ti estúpido- recibió un pequeño regaño de Um.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- estaba confundido no se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a caer las lágrimas por su rostro pensando que Hinata moriría.

-Necesitamos que busquen a la única persona que conozco que puede ayudar a hime… nosotros sellaremos sus heridas estará en un estado de cómo inducido, pero necesitamos que ella venga y la sane si ella no llega hime no se podrá salvar los sellos que estamos colocan tienen un cierto tiempo de duración unos siete días- se notaba cansado estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener viva a la heredera.

-¿A quién debo buscar? Díganme por favor-suplico el moreno.

-A Tsunade-hime- respondió Um.

Itachi salió corriendo a la oficina del Hokage para informarle que iría en búsqueda de Tsunade, pero Minato lo detuvo al ver que también se encontraba en su oficina Jiraiya-sama otro legendario Sanin que apoyo en la invasión de la aldea. Minato trato de tranquilizar a Itachi diciéndole que sería su maestro que iría a buscar a Tsunade, siendo una de las personas que más conocía a la sanin además de informarle que su hermano también se encontraba herido por defender a Naruto que era mejor que se quedara de apoyo en la aldea por si pasaba cualquier inconveniente. Itachi decidió aceptar debido a que las dos personas más importantes para él se encontraban heridas debido a su debilidad, realmente se sentía miserable.

Estuvo todos esos días acompañando a Hinata no se separaba de su lado sólo lo hacía cuando los médicos se lo pedían a veces le hablaba sabía que ella no lo escuchaba pero le recordaba cuando estaban juntos en sus encuentros, le llevaba flores tuvo que contarle a sus padres y a Shisui que mantenía una relación con Hinata para que lo dejaran tranquilo cuando se lo dijo pensó que su padre iba a estallar en cólera pero al contrario se veía calmado la que estaba preocupada era su madre rezaba para que Hinata sobreviviera a todo eso, y Shisui sólo esperaba que Hinata se pudiese recuperar siempre le decía "_ya encontraré una forma para que este conmigo Tachi ni creas que por que tuviste una relación a escondidas voy a renunciar a ella"_, sabía que sólo lo decía para animarlo, el padre de Hinata nunca le dijo nada por las visitas estaba devastado su orgullo se estaba muriendo lentamente sin que él pudiese hacer nada, confiando en que Jiraiya pudiese traer a Tsunade para que trate de sanar a su hija.

-Hinata necesito que tengas fuerzas… necesito que tengas confianza- sostuvo su mano- sé que me oyes debes salir de esto sé que pronto llegara Naruto, él te quiere mucho sé que lograra traerla tienes que estar bien para que estemos juntos.

-Si que me tienes fé muchacho Shizune comencemos de una vez- Itachi se giro para ver a una mujer con grandes pechos acercarse a la cama de Hinata- que miras tanto chico anda debes salir sé la gravedad del asunto así que déjame trabajar créeme que está en buenas manos- sonrió guiñándole el ojo-yo salvare a tu novia para que arranquen juntos.

Itachi obedeció y salió de la habitación afuera estaba Kushina con Hana y Hanabi llorando de la emoción felicitando a Naruto y Jiraiya por traer a la princesa babosa de regreso a Konoha, observo a Hiashi como este se sostenía la cabeza con sus manos acompañado de un feliz Neji. Lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar a que ella despertara y formalizar su relación.


	11. Compañeros y sake

_Previamente en Todo cambio..._

_Mientras terminaban de comer tocaron la puerta de la casa, su madre fue a abrir dejando entrar a un serio Itachi junto a los gemelos, mientras la mujer llenaba de besos a los pequeños._

_Kushina-san le importaría si cuidara a Hana y Obito mientras hablo con Naruto- pedía amablemente el joven mientras el rubio se atragantaba con lo que le quedaba del desayuno._

_Claro Itachi, como me voy a negar- respondía feliz la mujer mientras comenzaba a jugar con los pequeños- vamos al patio Hana-chan Obito-kun- señalo la mujer mientras guiaba a los niños a fuera para que los hombre conversaran tranquilos._

_Naruto necesito aclarar unas cosas contigo…-declaro el joven mientras activo su línea sucesora_

* * *

Corría por la aldea buscando a Itachi, esta mañana cuando se despertó pudo ver a través de sus sueños algunos recuerdos de su vida en esta era, así que busco a Itachi para hablar, fue a su habitación y no estaba ni siquiera sus hijos, al preguntarle a su madre donde estaba ella solo respondió que había salido con los bebes. Fue a su casa pero nadie contestaba así que desistió y comenzó nuevamente con la búsqueda en parques, la tienda de dangos, el Uchiha Senbei pero nada no lograba encontrarlo en ningún lugar se encontraba cansado, quería explicarle y consultarle varias cosas que habían vivido… sonreía mientras recordaba algunas cosas, la admiración por su hermano no cambió en nada, pero se le sumo otra persona Shisui Uchiha… jefe del primer equipo de policía de Konoha… sí que era fuerte a pesar de ser un ninja formidable, era una persona de buen carácter, se parecía un poco al idiota de Naruto sólo que más pervertido.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- paro y comenzó a buscar a la persona que lo llamaba, no espero encontrarse con la pelirrosa- Sasuke-kun-recuperando el aire la joven se acerco al moreno.

-Sakura… ¿qué quieres?- a decir verdad la relación que mantenía con la chica en esta realidad no era muy diferente a la que había vivido, él estaba enfocado en ser tan fuerte como su hermano, además le interesaban más las chicas de su clan que el resto.

-Minato-sama nos ha llamado a una misión- acercándose coquetamente a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo- sólo falta Naruto-kun… supongo que debe estar en su casa-colocó un dedo en su mentón como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿Naruto-kun?- cuestionó extrañado el Uchiha, desde cuando la chica tenía muestras tan cariñosas con el rubio… "quizás sea porque es hijo del Hokage", pensó el moreno.

-Si Naruto-kun… ¿te molesta que le diga así?- mirándolo coquetamente con un sonrojo, el chico entendió que había sido mala idea decirlo en voz alta- si tú me lo pides yo dejo de decirle así Sasuke-kun-acercándose melosamente al moreno que mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Haz lo que quieras me da igual- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa del rubio.

-¡Oh ya recordé!- exclamo feliz mientras llegaba al lado del Uchiha- esta mañana me tope con Itachi-san…- el moreno paro al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Dónde viste a Itachi?

-Iba a la casa de Naruto-kun… me pareció extraño que fuese solo y sin Hinata-san…

¿Qué estaría haciendo tan temprano en la casa del dobe?... abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al recordar lo que habían hablado el día anterior en su casa comenzó a correr, Sakura confundida lo siguió consultándole que sucedía, pero el chico no respondía cuando llegaron a la casa del Namikaze, al ver que Sasuke no hizo nada la muchacha decidió golpear la puerta, lo que no tenía previsto era que su compañero ingresara por la ventana.

-¡Sasuke-kun!... no hagas eso… es… demonios-pero el Uchiha no la escucho y entró de todas formas por la ventana, no tuvo más opción que seguirlo por dentro rezaba que Kushina no estuviese en la casa.

Ya dentro de la casa vieron una escena que jamás esperaron… Itachi sostenía de manera amenazante y con el sharingan activado a Naruto mientras el rubio lloraba repitiendo una y otra vez "basta".

-Ani… ¿qué estás haciendo?- incómodo Sasuke trato de entender lo que estaba haciendo su hermano.

-Itachi… escuche la pu…- un tenso silencio se dejo escuchar en la sala, los segundos se hacían eternos, la pelirroja miraba en una esquina los dos compañeros de su hijo y en la otra el esposo de su alumna sosteniendo de forma brusca a su hijo… a su hijo llorando? Su cabello comenzó a elevarse cuando unos pequeños tirones la devolvieron a la realidad… debía controlarse estaban sus pequeños nietos-¿qué sucede aquí?- trato de mantener la calma por respeto a sus nietos, pero su ojo derecho no paraba de tiritar.

-Discúlpeme Kushina-san…-Itachi desactivo su línea sucesora soltando a Naruto que cayó aún sollozando- es un problema entre Naruto y yo.

-Kushina-san…-Sakura interrumpió el tenso momento logrando que casi todos la observaran- discúlpeme pero Minato-sama nos mando a llamar… tenemos una misión.

-Entonces levántate hijo-se acerco al rubio que se veía más compuesto- no hagas esperar a tu padre.

Por su parte Sasuke se acerco a su hermano, lo tomo de un brazo sacándolo de la sala diciéndole a Sakura que enseguida los alcanzaría.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías Itachi?- soltó de forma brusca al mayor.

-Estaba sólo aclarando las cosas con Naruto… eso es todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con aclarar las cosas?

-Ya sabes…-suspiro dándose cuenta que esta vez se había sobrepasado, los celos lo nublaron- sólo quería… quería enseñarle a Naruto cuán importante es para mí Hinata- Sasuke se acercó y lo golpeo.

-Sasuke no es bueno que hagas esperar a Minato sabes- apareció la madre de su amigo cargando al pequeño Obito.

-Lo siento Kushina-san- Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo.

-No sé qué problemas hayas tenido con mi hijo- bajando al pequeño Obito que se quedó mirando una mariposa que se posaba en una flor- pero no vuelvas a mi casa a provocar una pelea… eres un chico tranquilo Itachi siempre he valorado eso de ti, debes ser un buen ejemplo para Obito-kun y Hana-chan… supongo que no querrás que Hina-chan se entere-comentó la mujer tronándose los huesos de la mano logando que el moreno sudara frío.

Hace unos cuatro días que su mujer había partido en misión, se suponía que era una sencilla ya debería estar por llegar, esa mañana decidió ir al parque con sus hijos el Hokage le dio los días libres mientras Hinata estaba de misión, así que aprovecho de compartir con sus pequeños, además Sasuke no estaba había partido en una misión, pero su pequeño otôto le mando un halcón avisándole que llegarían esa mañana, después de lo sucedido en la casa del Yondaime se sentía muy avergonzado debía pedirle disculpas al Namikaze mientras pensaba en eso el grito de sus pequeños lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

-¡Sama Sama!- escucho exclamando alegremente a Hana corriendo en dirección a un hombre… Hiashi Hyūga.

-¡Sama Sama!- su hermano Obito la seguía gritando alegremente el apodo que tenían para su abuelo materno, mientras su hermana se aferraba a sus piernas, sí, sus pequeños hijos tenían un abuelo favorito ni siquiera por Mikoto ó Kushina se alegraban tanto.

-Miren mis pequeños ninjas- decía alegremente el hombre mientras los tomaba en brazo, la pequeña Hana lo llenaba de besos mientras Obito se aferraba sonriendo a su cuello- Itachi- saludo a su yerno.

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama-respondió cortésmente, ese hombre le influía más miedo que su padre, no lograba entender como sus hijos podían adorarlo tanto, ni si quiera Hinata era así con su padre, ella lo trataba con respeto… pero sus hijos lo miraban como si fuera un tipo de Dios, observando cómo cargaba y hablaba con los pequeños trataba de entender la relación que tenían.

-Itachi deberías preparar la casa para que cuando llegue mi hija no tenga más trabajo… no te preocupes por los niños me los puedo llevar para que asees tu casa-respondió el hombre con un tono irónico, nunca le perdonaría que le quitara a su hija, su gran orgullo que a pesar de no tener el mismo potencial que había tenido en su juventud (debido a problemas cardiacos y perder la visión de su ojo izquierdo por el incidente con Orochimaru), seguía siendo una leyenda entre las kunoichis, además que en una cena con el Hokage este le había comentado que Hinata tenía las aptitudes necesarias para haber sido Hokage- sé que ella hubiese preferido estar con sus hijos pero prefiero que descanse… supongo que sabes cocinar?

-No sé preocupe a su hija NUNCA le ha faltado nada desde que vivimos juntos… pero eso usted lo sabe- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa-le agradezco que me ayude a ATENDER mejor a su hija quizás pueda tener más nietos- Itachi le entrego el bolso con las cosas de niños-Obito-kun Hana-chan pórtense bien con su abuelo Hiashi, ya saben que se está poniendo mayor y deben cuidarlo- el mayor estaba molesto pensó que con cabrear a su yerno este se quedaría callado como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez hozo en responderle.

-Yo cuido a Sama- comento alegre Hana mientras abrazaba a su abuelo.

-Yo… yo igual cuidare a Sama- con sonrojo Obito apoyo a su hermana.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama- se despidió el moreno comenzando a caminar al mercado… a lo mejor no sabía cocinar pero ya vería lo que haría.

Mientras que Hiashi lo veía alejarse sonrío al ver que por lo menos se vengaría de su hijo político ya que esa mañana se había encontrado con sus hijas que llegaron de misión, él se ofreció para cuidar a sus nietos esa tarde para dejar a su hija mayor descansar tranquila, y aunque le gustaba molestar a Itachi también le tenía un enorme aprecio por todas las veces en que había ido al rescate de Hinata, saber que su hija estaba en buenas manos (aunque fuera lejos de su lado), lo enorgullecía además que tenía dos lindos nietos con los cuales podía malcriar de buena manera como le hubiese gustado a Hikari.

-Creo que hoy iremos a visitar a la abuela… ¿vamos a buscar algunas flores?-consulto mientras los pequeños asentían, así comenzaría una tarde con sus pequeños.

Cuando llego al mercado no pensó que se toparía con el equipo de su hermano que se dirigían al Ichikaru Ramen, suspiro un momento y le pidió las disculpas correspondientes a Naruto, este las acepto diciendo que no se preocupara que ya había pasado, Sakura se empeño en ayudar a Itachi en su cena claro que Sasuke como Naruto trataron de impedirlo sabiendo como cocinaba la pelirrosa pero nadie la pudo detener, al llegar a la casa del moreno encontraron algo extraño habían 3 pares de zapatos en la entrada…

-Quizás Hinata-san ya haya llegado no creen?- consulto la chica mientras entraban a la casa cuando un fuerte olor a sake los embargo, en la sala se encontraban dos "hombres"

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?-consulto molesto Itachi al ver todas las botellas de sake que se habían bebido- supongo que no hicieron beber a Hinata.

-Itachi ¿Quiénes son ellos?-apunto Sasuke a los dos extraños hombres, uno con cabellera blanca al igual que sus ojos, el otro todo lo opuesto ojos y cabellera negra.

-Con un demonio como es que nadie nos reconoce- indignado y ebrio el hombre de cabellera blanca alego a los recién llegados.

-Hemos llegado esta mañana pero como no había nadie hemos decido con hime beber un poco-respondió calmadamente el pelinegro mientras bebía sake.

Sakura estaba sonrojada esos hombres eran tan apuestos a pesar de que estaban ebrios eran muy guapos con esas cabelleras cortas aunque andaban sólo con polera simples y pantalón ninja, no dejaba de mirarlos eran tan…hermosos incluso más que Sasuke y Minato-sama, el de cabellera blanca se acerco a Itachi un poco tambaleante.

-Nee Itachi-baka te tenemos un regalito que no olvidaras nunca-abrazo al chico y tiro un poco para que los demás no escucharan- Hime está en el cuarto anda a buscarla dijo que iría buscar más sake pero con lo baja que es no creo que lo alcance.

-¿No crees que ya bebieron suficiente?- soltándose del agarre Itachi se giro quedando frente al hombre de cabellera negra-Um-san puede ordenar esto por favor… Sasuke es mejor que vayas a casa mañana hablaremos- el aludido se quejo pero al ver la mirada seria de su hermano no discutió y se marcho con sus compañeros.

-Siempre tan amargado baka-susurró molesto A.

-Deja de quejarte A, mejor vámonos- desapareció en una nube de humo molestando a Itachi que había pedido que ordenaran un poco.

-Malditos perros siempre hacen lo mismo…-susurró molesto mientras levantaba las botellas y los vasos cuando unos pasos lo hicieron que se girara y quedará petrificado.

-I… Itachi-kun… ¿dónde están A-kun y Um-kun?... me mandaron por más sake- una sonrojada Hinata hizo aparición, se veía un poco ebria pero lo que le dejo sin aliento fue la vestimenta que traía…-¿Itachi-kun?-la chica dejo a un lado las botellas y se había acercado a su esposo pero no respondía lo había zamarreado un poco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?- "_Nee Itachi-baka te tenemos un regalito que no olvidaras nunca"_, acaso era ese el regalo que se refería A-san… ¿un traje de conejo sexy?

_Flash back_

_-Fue una misión satisfactoria… chicos estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, estoy segura que con un buen entrenamiento y dedicación ustedes podrían superar a nuestro equipo de rastreo- comentaba feliz mientras Kiba, Shino, Hanabi y Akamaru escuchaban alegremente._

_-¿En serio cree que podamos logarlo Hinata-sensei?-preguntaba educadamente el Aburame._

_-Por supuesto que sí, si lo dice Hinata-sensei es por qué es así-replico el Inuzuka recibiendo un ladrido de su compañero._

_-¿Nos ayudarás a entrenar ane?- ilusionada su pequeña hermana le consultaba._

_-Claro me dedicare a ser su maestra 100%-regalándole una sonrisa a su nuevo equipo- el único problema sería con quien dejar a los gemelos._

_-No te preocupes ellos se pueden quedar conmigo- la voz de un hombre hizo que se volteara._

_-¡Otôsan!- exclamaron un poco asustadas las dos Hyugas._

_Extrañamente Hiashi comenzó a rodear a Hinata, incluso activo su Byakugan para ver si tenía alguna lesión._

_-¿Qué… que estás haciendo otôsan?- se sentía avergonzada su padre se había vuelto muy sobreprotector después de la invasión de Konoha._

_-Sólo me cercioraba que estuvieras bien…- colocó una mano en la espalda de Hinata y otra en la de Hanabi- ya no los necesito pueden irse-refiriéndose a Kiba y Shino, que alegaron algo de que no eran ninguna lacra o algo así, mientras que ellos caminaban en dirección al distrito Hyūga._

_-¡Discúlpenme Shino-kun, Kiba-kun nos vemos después!-gritó Hanabi a sus compañeros mientras se alejaba con su padre._

_-_ _Otôsan… yo quiero ir a mi casa y descansar- trato de soltarse Hinata- quiero ver a Itachi-kun y a los gemelos._

_Hiashi paró entendía los deseos de su hija, pero él también quería compartir con ellas… hasta que se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Debes estar cansada hija… que te parece si te propongo un trato._

_-¿Qué trato?_

_-Qué tal si esta tarde me quedo con mis nietos mientras tú descansas y el vago de tu esposo te atiende como corresponde._

_-Chichi… Itachi-kun no es ningún vago pero… acepto tu trato- un poco de descanzo no le vendría mal, llegar de una misión para comenzar otra en su hogar no le agradaba mucho, no es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus pequeños que extrañaba demasiado pero un tiempo solo para ella… sonaba muy tentador._

_-¡Muy bien!- gritó alegre Hanabi-siempre están en casa de Mikoto-san o de Kushina-san- activo el Byakugan para localizar a sus sobrinos- están en el parque… si quieres los pasamos a buscar mientras tú te vas a tu casa._

_-No- respondió calmadamente el líder Hyūga- yo los buscaré ustedes deben descansar, no te preocupes hija en la tarde los iré a dejar tú solo ve a descansar- sonrió tranquilamente dándole confianza a su hija que se marcho._

_Al llegar a su hogar se dio cuenta de que Itachi no estaba, ella había pensado que sus hijos estaban con Kushina-san o con Mikoto-san, la casa lucía limpia, estaba todo en orden incluso vio un par de botellas de sake sobre una mesa "supongo que Shisui-kun vino a hacerle compañía a Tachi", al recordar la amistad que llevaban los dos Uchihas sonrió tomo las botellas para botarlas cuando se dio cuenta que estaban llenas… y una loca idea se le ocurrió por la cabeza, hizo unos sellos y a su lado aparecieron dos hombres A y Um._

_-Hina-hime que linda estas- coquetamente A saludaba a la ojiperla._

_-¿Necesita alguna ayuda hime?-educadamente pregunto Um._

_-A-kun, Um-kun creó… creo que es tiempo de cumplir con nuestro pacto- al mostrarle las botellas los dos hombres sonrieron complacidos era lo que estaban esperando desde que hicieron el contrato con esa linda jovencita, le permitieron que los siguiera invocando sólo porque era una jovencita muy linda y educada, al instante liberaron unos pergaminos que traían algunos bocadillos y más botellas de sake._

_-Hime para mi será un honor poder beber con usted- dijo solemne Um mientras caían lágrimas por su rostro._

_Se sentaron y comenzaron a beber alegremente, ya cuando se habían terminado la sexta botella A miró de forma maliciosa a Hinata saco otro pergamino, al abrirlo un revelador traje salió de él._

_-Hime- llamo el peliblanco a Hinata- mira tengo este pequeño obsequio para ti- entregándole el traje de conejita-pensaba regalarte antes cuando te casaste con Itachi-baka… pero Um me dijo que sería muy inadecuado o algo así… pero ahora podrías probártelo- aprovechando el estado de etílico de la muchacha trataría de que se lo modelara, miro a su hermano (Um) y le giñó un ojo para que lo ayudará._

_-Es verdad Hime, ahora que está casada y que es madre no estaría mal que sorprendiera a su esposo con algo así- señalo el traje._

_-¿Qué lo sorprenda?-pregunto confundida- no sé si a Itachi-kun le agrade que use algo así-comento acongojada y muy sonrojada, pero no era de vergüenza sino por el alcohol que se le estaba subiendo._

_-Nee hime, anda y pruébatelo… supongo que confías en nosotros- A la ayudo a levantarse- si te queda mal nosotros te lo diremos- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa para que confiara en él._

_-Si hime si anda confía en nosotros- complemento Um mientras la guiaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación._

_Pasaron unos minutos y apareció Hinata con el traje puesto, lucía de infarto, los dos hombres le aplaudieron y señalaron lo hermosa que se veía._

_-Hime no has cambiado nada… sigues casi tan igual que cuando te casaste salud por eso!-A tomando otro platillo de sake mientras la dueña de casa se avergonzaba de sus dichos._

_-Ahora debes jugar sensualmente a Itachi-san le agradará verte así- le indico Um mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado._

_-¿Cómo es eso de jugar?-preguntó la chica abochornada, el traje era un poco revelador en verdad no creía que lo habían comprado para su noche de bodas._

_-Ya sabes trátalo… como sé podría decir… ya sé!, actúa como una persona diferente- propuso Um._

_-y ¿cómo logro eso?_

_-Trátalo de forma diferente, digamos que eres una sirvienta dile Itachi-sama-A imitó el tono de voz de Hinata para que entendiera- o habla en tercera persona eso me enca… eso le gusta mucho a los hombres por lo que he escuchado- comentó sonrojado._

_-Hime… ¿no le queda más sake?-Um movía algunas botellas que estaban vacías._

_-Sí… sí creo que hay más…-suspiró si sus compañeros en los que confiaba tanto le daban este tipo de concejo ella los tomaría- Um-sama… Hinata irá a buscar más sake no se preocupe- sonrojada miro a los dos hombres que se quedaron helados- lo… ¿lo hice mal?- pregunto al ver que no respondían y sólo tenían un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostros._

_-¡Hime usted es grandiosa!- respondieron tirándosele encima._

_Cuando se soltó fue a buscar más licor, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para ser más "sensual", ya que recordó una conversación que tuvo con Hana en donde ella le decía que tenía que ser más liberal con su esposo… quizás esta sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a hacerlo._

_Fin del flash back_

-Me… me lo regalo A-sama-dijo un poco cohibida a lo mejor su compañero se había equivocado y a Itachi no le gusto como se veía.

-¿A-sama?-pregunto con un leve tic en el ojo… "esos malditos embriagan a Hinata para colocarse un estúpido… y sensual traje" pensaba sonrojado mientras recogía algunas botellas.

Hinata se acerco a su lado, a pesar de ser baja de estatura Hinata tenía un cuerpo muy "desarrollado", y ese traje sólo lograba resaltar su busto.

-Bien Itachi-sama…- tomándolo de la mano la chica comenzó a guiar a su esposo hasta un sillón donde lo sentó, el chico no entendía lo que quería hacer su esposa pero prefirió no protestarle nada- bien tome Itachi-sama-colocó en su mano un platillo con sake.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Hinata?- sonrió al darse cuenta lo que quería su pequeña mujer, aunque le siguió el juego y bebió del platillo.

-Hinata sólo quiere que Itachi-sama se… sienta cómodo- respondió jugando un poco con sus dedos, en verdad se le hacía difícil jugar. Itachi al ver esa reacción señalo sus piernas- desea algo Itachi-sama.

-Quiero que te sientes aquí- señalo sus piernas, la joven se sonrojo más pero accedió a sentarse en ellas- ahora… bienvenida a casa Hinata- susurró sensualmente en su oído mientras la chica quedaba impresionada, Itachi siempre era tan atento con ella.

-Estoy en casa- señalo con sus ojos vidriosos.

-¿Por qué lloras gatito?- señalo un poco preocupado, Hinata podía ser muy sentimental en ciertas ocasiones (aunque estuviese disfrazada de conejo el moreno solía decirle de esa manera).

-Te… extrañe mucho Itachi-kun- terminó besando sus labios, esos labios que había extrañado en toda su misión, al moreno no le costó mucho seguir el ritmo del necesitado ósculo.

-Deberías ponerte más seguido ese traje Hi-na-ta- siguió besando su cuello, al fin tenerla a su lado después de esos "malos días" era como si le hubiesen quitado una presión de los hombros.

Permanecían en la misma posición Hinata sentada sobre Itachi, este comenzó a bajar el cierre del traje dejando al descubierto los senos de su joven esposa, la tomo por sus piernas y comenzó a levantarse, como acto reflejo la chica enrolló sus piernas en su cintura mientras continuaban besándose. Itachi deposito a Hinata sobre la alfombra de la sala, la morena le sacó la polera quedando ambos con el torso descubierto.

-Te extrañe demasiado… gatito- besando su cuello bajando hasta sus senos.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de decirme así?- mientras subía el rostro del joven.

-No… creo que nunca lo dejare de hacer… y espero que nunca nos lo pregunten los gemelos- sonrojando hasta las orejas a su mujer, sonrío mientras continuaban en su apasionado momento…

* * *

**Qui hubo!**

**Saludo nuevamente lo lamento por demorarme en actualizar pero es que estaba trabajando, sí el dinero quita tiempo maldito y vil dinero!. Bueno voy a aclarar algunas cosas A-kun y Um-kum son mis personajes y son muy guapos son como "lars el noruego con los abdominales de jesús", si alguno vio 500 días con Summer me entiende así muy "mijitos ricos" como dicen en chile, Itachi le dice gatito a Hinata debido a un incidente que tuvieron en su juventud y que explicare más adelante en otro fic dedicado a profundizar la historia de esta pareja, como lo hacían para reunirse y esas cosas, también se incluirá la petición y el matrimonio, eso.**

**Saludos a los nuevos que siguen esta publicación...**

**Juvia Absolut: saludos aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste.**

**Nata654: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior aquí esta la famosa continuación, saludos.**

**saiXxXxXxXxX: espere tu comentario u.u aún lo espero saludos :D**

**Hina-chan H: gracias por tu opinión se agradece.**

**Hina Uchiha: ojalá que tu muerte sea solo literal por que aquí esta la continuación XD eso saludos **


End file.
